Once in a Blue Moon
by T'Mu-Yor
Summary: Girl dropped into ME its me a tomboy Cadet who has a temper to boot and hates love!But of course it can't be a romance wout love Not a MS!Chapter 19up and a Revised Chap 1 Complete
1. In the Beginning REVISED!

A/N Alright everyone, because of a major list of complaints about my grammar in this story and some spelling errors I didn't catch the first round I'm going back and trying to fix them. I am still not the best grammar student in the world but I would like to think I have improved a bit over the last um… three years. For all of those who are dedicated readers of my story I am not changing any facts I may add a bit here and there but nothing that would change the story so reread it if you wish!

Disclaimer: I do not own: Chuck E Cheese, Civil Air Patrol, Lord Of The Rings nor any of the other things in this story. Well I do own my character but that is it.

WARNING!!! There is a lot of cussing in this story so please try to keep young ones away. Turn back now if you are offended by cursing or some grammar mistakes I warn you once. Also I do NOT like flamers. If you flame to my story I will have you blocked do you under stand!

**Once in a Blue Moon**

'thinking' "speaking" "YELLING"

Chapter 1

_In the Beginning_

I was utterly exhausted as I trudged into my bedroom. Ok so it wasn't _my _bedroom per say, it actually is my sister's bedroom but when she moved out to attend college I stole it, but that is beside the point. Anyways I literally flopped onto the bed from sheer exhaustion. It had been a horrible week and I just wanted to kick back and relax.

What was so horrible about my week you ask? Well let me tell you. Monday I went to Civil Air Patrol, I'm the first sergeant of my squadron you know, though I must admit it's really just a glorified title for a baby setter if you ask me. I didn't know that little tad bit of information until after I accepted the position but what can you do after the fact.

Tuesday my glorious day off from work was ruined by the neat freak I call my mother. She made me spend the whole day cleaning the entire upstairs, Ok so MAYBE I am the only occupant of the upstairs now that my sister is away so it was my job but why oh why on my day off did she make me clean it? Then after I finally finished upstairs I got shoved into the basement to clean. Fun right? Well it took me all day to finish the job and my day was wasted.

Wednesday I worked, I work at Chuck E Cheese mind you so I had to deal with screaming kids this day as well. Well not only did I have to deal with the kids but I closed the game room that night so I had to clean up after idiotic people who do not know how to keep food ON the table… and Kids who loved to purposely drop food on the floor and trod on it to grind it into the carpet.

Thursday was yet again spent at work but I did not close the game room… that's good news you say… You guessed wrong… I was in the Rat costume… yes people Chuck E Cheese is NOT a mouse he is a Rat… you can tell by the hairless tail in all the old pictures of him. That costume smells like rotten cabbage YUCK!

Friday was another work day; back in the dungeon… er I mean game room. Yet what made it worse was that I usually got off work around ten thirty or eleven the latest but not that night I was there till twelve thirty Saturday morning.

And today, well today was just like any other day… yup you guessed it back at work… I tend to rotate back and forth between game room and the rat costume so yup I was the rat again today. I also had to work an extra hour because the 'replacement rat' called in sick.

But I do have good news. Yes great news… well it is in my mind. Tonight is the blue moon… I love astronomy that is why it is such a wonderful night. The sky takes my breath away I could get lost in the depths of the universe above me. Though it was somewhat cloudy tonight I could still see the second moon of the month.

Before I went home I took a quick pit stop at my old work, McDonald's, and got me a quick bite to eat. I sat outside so that I could watch the sky and the moon I had been waiting for all month. After finishing my meal and relaxing for a few minutes I home. I followed my normal routine;

1. Find a warm blanket 2. Make sure my mother was out for the night 3. Get a bottle of water 4. Find a nice Fan fiction to read.

I got into reading fan fictions a while ago. I have three favorite categories to read Dragon ball Z/Gt, X-men and LOTR. I had started out by reading Dragon Ball stories and through a cross over got caught up in the others.

LOTR was an instant favorite of mine because after having watched the first movie I begged my mom to get me the books. I read through them all quickly, though I did get in trouble in most of my classes for reading the book instead of doing homework and I spent many sleepless nights only to drag my sorry ass through classes the next day. But I didn't mind I loved the books anyway.

My mom is a great person, she has her annoying habits but don't we all? She is always trying to understand me but that's really an impossible task, I hardly understand myself half of the time. She really doesn't like my fascination with fan fictions and my obsession with 'cartoons' (Anime). But what can I say, I am a kid at heart and always will be… or at least I hope so. But she really tries to get along with me. We get in fights like most teenagers and their parents do but you can tell she loves me in her own way.

For example she hates camping, and I don't mean she does not like it I mean she Hates it, loathes it, and despises it with every fiber of her being. But she does try; she even got me a tent and lets me 'explore' our backyard when I want to. We have a large wooded backyard a little over five acres I believe.

She also tolerates my love for dragons and oriental things. She even went as far to by me a few dragon figures and a few books on Japanese and the Elvin languages.

Alright so this story isn't about my mother so let us get back to the main point… me! Ok so I'm not that pretty in my opinion. I am only 5 foot two inches tall with frizzy blond hair that reaches between my shoulder blades. My hair never obeys my commands, ok so hair can't obey anyone's command but can't I have one thought to myself? Ok so my crazy hair is strait at the top but goes really curly at the bottom go figure. I must admit though I Love my eyes, not like LOVE, they are a really strange combination of blue. They are really light blue around the pupil but I have this dark blue ring around the outer edge of my iris. It changes size with my mood which I think is really unique and cool.

I'm a little on the heavy side weighing around one hundred and seventy pounds but strangely enough I have a thirty four inch waist which is pretty close to normal. My chest is rather 'voluptuous' for a seventeen year old girl. But where my weight rests is in my hips, they are rather large. It's a curse in my family that and twins, don't even get me started on twins!

But even with all this I am happy, I'm not homely or anything people consider me pretty just not gorgeous. The sad thing is it isn't my looks that scare away boys it's my personality. Well at least what they see of my personality. To most people I am a very serious young woman. I am the typical persona of a military female. Just my presence in a room seems to draw attention and not in the best ways. I have a deep voice, still feminine but deeper then most girls. Some people say that if it weren't for my chest I could easily be considered a long haired male when in my BDUs (Battle Dress Uniform).

So enough about what I look like I am not running a dating service, I really need to stay on task… ok so where was I oh yes. I was really never raised on strict morals. My mother had my oldest brother when she was sixteen and my sister did drugs for a long time. My brother has continually been in and out of jail my whole life so; I guess you can say I learned what not to do by watching what they did. I actually adopted some old fashion morals because of this. Most people would consider me a good kid because of this.

Please don't get me wrong though, I have a pretty busy and sometimes stressful life. With school, karate, C.A.P., work and everything with my family it can get really hectic sometimes.

My family, I've told you about my mother and siblings but I failed to mention on tiny thing, I don't get along with my real father. I don't hate him; I can't hate him well because I've never really got to know him. He kind of ignores me, hell he even acknowledges my half brother who isn't even his own kid. Yet I can't really bring myself to caring about his lack of interest.

I really don't have a lot of friends, not because I can't make them, just because I have been hurt so many times I tend to distance myself from most people. It is the same with boyfriends I am terrified of being hurt so I shy away from the L word… Oh you know what word I'm talking about… Lu… Lo… Love. There I said it!

I tend to put on a Façade around people I don't get along with, they really don't need to know who I am in my opinion, at least until after I get to know them first. I really am a major romantic at heart though. I always had a thing for the typical tall dark and handsome bad boys. 

The word Can't is not in my vocabulary. I dislike people who give up and Can't is the epitome of giving up. It is the definition for quitting in my personal opinion. Well what else can I say, I'm a loyal friend and a tough fighter. I love animals though I tend to favor Wolves and big cats, tigers mostly, I even growl and purr. That has been the main point of many taunts from my classmates for many years. I am rather attuned to nature enjoying long walks through the quiet woods to see what I can feel. Ok yet again I sound like I'm talking about some damn dating service…

Alright well that really is it about me. I'm your normal teenage girl nothing particularly special about me. Alright so let us get back to my night.

After reading fan fictions for a few hours I finally decided it was time to get up to my room, I wasn't tired but my mom tends to have kittens if I'm online after two am and it was already pushing four.

So after turning off the computer and nabbing a quick snack I went upstairs to see what was on tv. As I flipped through the channels I heard a rumble of thunder outside, which really got to me because as I passed the weather channel it said that the weather, though cloudy, was supposed to be nice.

Yet again I head thunder rumbling outside but I brushed it off, the weather channel isn't always right. Finally I stopped on what else by my absolute favorite move, _The Fellowship of the Ring_. I really liked Orlando Bloom he made a FINE Legolas. But I am not a girl who goes only for looks. I was still holding the remote trying to adjust the volume when a bright flash of light blurred my vision and pain laced my body. The word Lightning went through my mind before I blacked out.

"URG" I groaned not even trying to move "Shit" I snorted as I tried to open my eyes. My head hurt, it felt like a marching band had just did a show in my head. Finally I managed to open one eye and look around. I was not in Indiana any more that was for sure. I found myself surrou8ned by ancient trees, the air smelled fresh and crisp and the sound of nature echoed around me.

After blinking a few times and trying to get the feeling of the marching band to go away I got up slowly. I quickly thanked god that my room had been a bit cold tonight because I had on an old pair of worn BDU pants and a tight, but well comfortable, black shirt. That was when I realized I had no shoes on, damn just my luck.

After taking in my surroundings I figured I better get to walking, I needed to find shelter eventually. Luckily through CAP I had some basic search and rescue training and it was quickly coming in handy. I didn't know a lot but I knew enough to survive, well I hoped I did. After what felt like a few hours I stopped and sat in a small break in the trees enjoying the sun. I was tired and though my headache had gone away I still had a bit of a dull throbbing feeling.

I closed my eyes wanting to enjoy the sounds of the forest as well as the sun. After a few moments I started to get confused… shouldn't birds be chirping or something? It was deadly quiet. 'Great train of thought' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. A groan quickly escaped me "Shit".

Of course I quickly found out why everything was so quiet. There I sad face to face… errr well face to pointy arrow head with what else the end of an arrow. Ok so it wasn't just ONE arrow it was five… if I counted right. "Speak stranger, where do you hail from in such strange attire?" One of the men behind the arrows spoke his voice was light but deadly in tone.

I gave the man a strange look before busting out laughing "Hail, I have no freaking clue what the fuck you are talking about, but please get that damn thing out of my face" I said all the while calming down from my fit of laughter.

When he didn't move the arrow I began to growl giving him, what my cadets had dubbed, my don't screw with me or I'll kick your sorry ass look. Soon another man whom I assumed was either the leader or some want to be leader spoke up though I could not see his glare I could hear it in his voice "Hold your tongue filthy human woman, who are you to speak to our commander that way?"

I yet again snickered; the idiot in front of me was the commander, which was rich. I slowly, so not to startle to jumpy men, started to stand. After standing fully erect, my whole intimidating five foot two, I turned to face the idiot who spoke so rudely to me. "Who am I? I am the person who is going to make you wish you were never born! I am the person who is going to personally hurt you for talking so damn disrespectful to me"

I was growling loudly now and I reached up batting his bow away from my face. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect a lady?" The man in question began to laugh "Dressed as you are I would wager you are not a lady but a whore who lost her way" That was the end of my patients.

Rearing back with a shout I slammed my fist into his smirking face "I'll show you whore you son of a bitch! No one ever calls me a whore and gets away with it!" I was about to pounce on the man and beat him until he was unconscious when a hand tightly gripped my shoulder "Stand down" An unknown voice commanded me.

My instincts and training kicked in and I quickly elbowed the guy behind me in the rib cage. The pressure and pain made him loosen his grip and I attempted to escape. Before I could even get a foot away the rest of the men were on me tying me up tightly. "LET ME GO!" I screamed using a tone of voice even my most belligerent cadet had never heard.

But all my struggling and screaming did no good. I was quickly shoved face first into the ground with a heavy boot placed between my shoulder blades "What should we do with this… this… vial creature Mi' Lord?" The voice I had slowly begun to hate questioned.

"We will take her with us and let Lord Elrond decide. We are in his kingdom after all." The man who had grabbed my arm called out.

I heard a bit of sputtering from the fool above me. "But Sir we're will she ride? There is no way this girl could keep up with the horses and all of the men are weighed down with supplies as is."

I let out a growl as they continued to act as if I was not even there. I was annoyed and my back was starting to hurt. I was about to say something when the other man replied "With me then, I have no supplies" The men started to argue but he easily brushed them off.

Finally after a few minutes I heard the sound of approaching horses and I sighed in relief, the goon would finally be away from me. I was easily hoisted up on the back of the horse by the man I would be riding with. I reluctantly let out a relieved sigh as my anger lessened. Horses were creatures that could easily relax me.

I had taken horseback riding lessons a few years ago before I moved to my new home. I reached both hands, seeing as they were tied together, along the neck of the horse. "He seems to like you, he is very fickle about whom he lets touch him" the voice startled me but only because it was soft and calm.

"I have always been good with animals. Though men, no matter how animalistic they may act, I do not get along well with." A soft chuckle behind me made me relax even more "what is your name Mi' Lady?"

I let out a soft laugh "I have many names sir, I was born to the name of Lisa though I am not always fond of this name, a few of my friends call me Tora, it is a word meaning Tiger in another language and a select few call me Sulaya"

The man behind me went ridged, I noticed not understanding why. "Someone of great presence…" He muttered and I nodded "Yes, a friend gave me that name and after finding out what it meant I decided it fit and kept it"

The man laughed and nodded "Yes you do seem very spirited" Strangely enough he reached down unbinding my hands only moments later. I noticed the men in the party were giving him weird looks but no one said anything.

"Sir, I have told you my name but you have not told me yours, who is the person who has so much power that they can remove the bonds of a prisoner and not get reprimanded?"

I could feel him repress a chuckle before he gave me my answer "I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood" I froze once the words left his mouth 'he has to be joking' I turned to look upon the face I had yet to see.

'Legolas' had long golden hair and bright blue eyes. There were very few similarities between him and Orlando Bloom but damn he was still extremely hot. He had his hair pulled back in a similar fashion to the movie so I saw his pointy ears. I gasped and wavered a bit but refused to pass out from the shock.

"I am dreaming, there is no way this is real"

He gave me an odd look "Lady Lisa what are you talking about?"

I shook my head and blinked a few times even going so far as to rubbing my eyes. "You're a, you're a, you're an ELF!" I yelped but kept quiet about the fact that I knew about his character in the LOTR. I had read to many fan fictions where they ruined everything by telling them they knew what was to happen in the future.

"Yes, I am an elf as are my companions we are on our way to the council in Rivendell, have you never seen an elf before Lady Lisa?"

Yet again I began to waver but stopped myself. I was on my way to THE council of Rivendell. This really could not be happening.

"What is wrong Lady Lisa?" Legolas questioned but I just shook my head and took a deep calming breath. "Please stop calling me Lady, and I will tell you why I'm acting so strange once I see Gandalf the gray"

Legolas gave a slight nod looking a bit confused but did not ask any more questions. I soon closed my eyes. This was all way to confusing, I could not believed that I was not dreaming, this had to be a dream… didn't it? For the longest time I had always wanted something like this to happen but I knew it never would. Yet here I am sitting on the back of a horse being held on by a handsome elf man claiming to be Legolas.

"Alright Sulaya as you wish, maybe you should get some rest, you seem rather weary and it is still a ways to Rivendell" I nodded agreeing remembering that I had not slept in well I guessed around twenty four hours by now. I quickly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Alright everyone, this is the end of the first revised chapter of my wonderful story. I ended up adding nearly a page to it in the revisions so I hope you enjoyed it. And HOPEFULLY I'll get less bitching about grammar. If anyone wants to become my beta in the revision please message me and I'll think about it. It is always good to have an extra set of eyes looking over you work. 

ToraNoKo123


	2. Once upon another time

Review Reply: Chuck... Uh that's why I picked the title... for this story is up to date type thing... The blue moon tonight was my inspiration because I love these stories but I know they never happen... the expression "Once in a Blue moon" came to mind... because it means that something happens that usually or never happens... see get it? Anyways thanks for the review!!! I love reviews... the more I get the more I post!!! get it? Good!!! Alright on with the story  
  
ImClary Reply: Thanks for the impute it really helps I enjoy getting criticism. It tells me what I'm doing wrong so I can improve upon myself and better my skills I know I'm not the best writer and I am no where near the best Speller or Grammar student but I will give some things a shot for my readers... Though because of how fast I post things a Beta reader might not be added to this story... Once I get on a kick for a story I have to write almost non stop or I lose my inspiration and the story goes dead... Once school starts I might have a friend read the chapters for me at school but that is as close to a beta reader I'm going to get for now... But I'll try harder to catch my mistakes read the chapters a few times over before posting them...  
  
Blue4dogs Reply: Again I'm not to into the beta thing but I appreciate the impute... on my other two fics I got a lot of Flames about my spelling and grammatical errors but I can't do to much about it... my computer catches all it can on Spelling but not on grammar... and I put up that warning because I hate when people read twenty some odd chapters into my story then flame about how I'm such a horrible writer... some people say I'm a great writer so its all up to the person... I just am trying to stop the flames because it aggravates me... I enjoy Criticism but when people bitch w/out giving advice I just wish they would have stopped reading when they disliked the story! But thanks I'll keep that in mind...  
  
Lysia Reply: Thanks for the impute though I'm not sure how this story is original I've seen many fics of the people dropping into ME and personally have read 2 where the person was a military woman... shrugs but thanks anyway it's really encouraging!  
  
This story so far is POV though once we get into battle and the LOTR it might change but until then its from my prospective... K? OH and if someone could please tell me what a Mary-Sue is I could be nice and tell ya if this is going to be one or not!!! Thanks! Love ya all!!!  
  
Alright because of Blue4Dogs I'm going to change my warning thing... I like my work... I have 40 odd replies to my other stories most of them all being good saying I'm a good writer... of course I personally think my writing could use work and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed so that my stories won't just be good they will be GREAT! Well anyways read on if you want but if your going to flame I don't wanna hear it! Got me? Thanks!  
  
OH and a note... People often ask me If I talk the way I write... I do... I love using Big words that confused others... I may be a bad speller and my grammar may be shitty but I have a fascination with learning big words and because of my high position in CAP I have to sound dignified and smart... I am also a poet (though my poems don't rhyme) they are more like poetry of the words soft tones or harsh tones... words that are spoken making it sound intelligent and poetic its actually a form of poetry but I don't know what its called... my teacher told me once but I forgot... anyways  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was jolted awake as the warmth left me... 'What warmth?' Cracking an Eye open I found myself in a strange city the beautiful horse still under me but the arms that had once confined my movement were gone... After a minute what had just happened came back to me.  
  
"Urg I thought I was dreaming" I muttered but then almost fell off the horse as the now familiar voice answered me "Dreaming Lady Sulaya? Though many humans would think the same to be present in Rivendell" I turned to Legolas and sighed  
  
"I swear you almost gave me a heart attack" Legolas frowned giving a sorrowful look "I am sorry Mi' Lady I did not mean to" I sighed and dismounted the horse rubbing it's neck as I stood beside it "So how long was I asleep you said we still had a long way to go when I fell asleep..." I did not look away from the horse feeling more comfortable with it then with anyone else at the moment "Through the night and part of the morning... Elves do not require to much sleep so we road through the night... the council is tomorrow and we wanted to settle in before it started as well as dealing with your appearance"  
  
I chuckled lightly turning around from the horse "Alright well lets get this over with... Lead the way dear Prince of Mirkwood" I said my tone slightly sarcastic but the puzzled look on Legolas' face made me want to smack myself in the head... he had not mentioned he was the prince of Mirkwood just that he hailed from there...  
  
oh yeah I knew what Hailed meant when they asked but what was I supposed to say? Hu? 'I hail from Indiana of Earth' They would have claimed me insane... Though once they hear how I came about being here... or at least what I gather on how I came to be here they would call me insane but oh well...  
  
I followed Legolas as he lead the way towards where I guessed Gandalf was, considering that I had told him I wanted to see Gandalf when I got here. We walked for what seemed like a good twenty minutes before we arrived at a large chamber door. Legolas knocked and a soft yet commanding voice echoed inside "Enter" I gulped... damn I had not been this nervous since my first encampment...  
  
The doors opened and Legolas entered the chamber I stood taking in the room and its inhabitants... Legolas bowed to a man with dark brown hair and pointed ears... Lord Elrond I guessed... across from him in a chair was a man in gray with a beard and old but wise eyes Gandalf... he did not look like the Gandalf in the movie he was not the well known actor we all knew and loved but a man who I could defiantly associate with my grandfather just the aura he seemed to put off was kind and gentle though I knew different from the books. A man who sat to Gandalf's left had dark hair and dark eyes he seemed always on alert and was very handsome... I guessed this was Aragorn... Four little men were also in the room... I presumed were the hobbits oh and what homely little creatures they were not at all like in the movie though they were not ugly just to short with feet way to big for their body and man were they furry!!! But they still had a 'cute' since about them.  
  
"Why do you stand in the door Mi' Lady?" I finally realized I had been staring "Sorry" I muttered the words somewhat foreign to my tongue I rarely spoke those words to anyone other then my parents... I walked over giving a bow towards Elrond then looked at Legolas hoping he would say something first... but he didn't have to.  
  
"Greetings Mi' Lady what brings you to Rivendell and in such strange attire" I sighed no one is going to leave me alone for my cloths... Shit oh well I guess I'll have to change sometime "I came to find Gandalf the Gray in hopes he might be able to help me find my way back home"  
  
"Where might this home of yours be and why must you get Gandalf's help to find it" Aragon spoke up for the first time... yup the man was definitely Aragon. "I'm not sure to where my home is from here... I'm guessing either in the future of this world... or on another world completely..." By the slightly puzzled looks on their faces I figured they either didn't believe me or were at least having trouble believing me.  
  
"Why would you think another world Mi' Lady" Alright I was sick of the Mi' Lady Sergeant I was use to but hell no one's called me a lady in a long time "First of all just call me Lisa... Secondly I think that because in my world I have never seen a Elf... Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Wizards are all just characters in books and fairy tails"  
  
Alright that got the reaction I wanted people's confused faces relaxed slightly "So tell us Lady Lisa how did you come to be in our world then?" So I told them the nights events of the blue moon trying not to leave out any detail , save for the part about watching the lord of the Rings movie, in hopes that Gandalf might figure out how it happened and reverse the effect.  
  
"This is an odd thing Lisa I think I know how you may have gotten here but sadly I do not know how to get you home" I frowned... 'shit I'm never going to get home' but I simply nodded "Thank you anyways Gandalf" I smiled politely  
  
"Sulaya may I ask you how you knew of Rivendell, the council and that I was a prince if you come from another place?" I gulped shit he had noticed my slip ups "Uh well I..." I stuttered on hoping someone would stop me... no one did...  
  
"As I said before Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits and Wizards are all a part of books in my time... and Rivendell as well as all of you are mentioned in those books" A few gasps from the hobbits was the only sound in the room for a while.  
  
"What do these books tell about?" I shook my head "Do not worry about it Lord Elrond nothing that you need to worry about I just know a few things about this world... it will come in handy... one of the books talks about the adventures of Bilbo Baggens..." I glanced at Frodo leaving it at that...  
  
My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten in nearly a day though I did this sometimes when reading or working I usually ate at least one meal a day and my stomach was telling me this would be that one meal or maybe another later... "Um... Its been a long night and Day... I would like to get something to eat and maybe uh get in a different set of cloths I'm getting many strange looks for my BDUs" Elrond Nodded but Legolas was to curious to let me go.  
  
"Why do you wear such strange clothing you said your world did not have many forests but yet your cloths are designed so you can blend in with the wilderness" I chuckled "I am a... uh Warrior in my time and during battles we sometimes fight in other lands where there is tall grass or thick trees it helps us in battle to make less of a visible target" 'I didn't know a term other then warrior that they would recognize... and true I was not in the REAL military but I was in Karate and knew enough in hand to hand plus with ground search and rescue... the didn't need to know I was not aloud to fight in the military just in my other organization' A nod came from Legolas.  
  
"There are women warriors in your time!" yelped a surprised pippin. I just laughed "Yes there are many female warriors... I am rather high up in our military structure... Women have proven that we are just as strong as the men and can be just as skilled in battle as the men are..."  
  
After a few more questions I was really growing tired and luckily Gandalf noticed "Come along Lisa we will get you something to eat and show you to a room" The old wizard got up to show me the way but Legolas quickly offered to take me instead... 'oh great this is how all those stories go he starts being sweet and I fall for him... no way... sorry I'm not falling into that trap... I don't go for the sweet innocent type... I can't stand when they get all overly lovey dovey...' but I followed him anyways... what's the harm in getting a bite to eat? Nothing I can see.  
  
We walked down the corridors of the magnificent palace of Rivendell and I was in awe at the beauty of it "This place is so... lovely" I said while looking around "Yes it is elves pride themselves in their work" I nodded as we finally came to the kitchen a group of cooking elves made me something to eat and we talked as I ate.  
  
"So there are no elves in your world" I smiled "No none that I have seen though my friend Amy has pointed ears and we joke with her about it calling her an elf she always gets upset..." Legolas frowned "So it is not a good thing to look like and elf in your time?" I shook my head "That's not what I meant she doesn't like her ears we just... oh forget it..." I shrugged "There are stories of Elves, Dwarves and Wizards in my time but none to be found..."  
  
"May I ask you something... when we first meet you said you did not wish to be called by your birth name may I inquire why not?" Legolas said softly in hopes not to upset me... I thought about it for a minute... only three people really know why I didn't want to be called by that name Chris, Mary and Kiel... but something about Legolas made me feel comfortable "I do not get along very well with my birth father... he and my mom got divorced... uh went their separate ways... when I was still young I don't remember much about him... He rarely talked to me acting almost as though I didn't even exist... My older sister and half brother got along great with him... for thirteen years I never heard a word from him then one day he said he wanted to get to know me... so I tried... I had always been jealous of my older siblings because they were so close to my father and I hardly knew him... I tried over and over to get to know him and to let him get to know me but he didn't try at all... so it was pointless... I can't hate him but I don't love him... he was the one to give me the name of Lisa my mom wanted to name me something else... Mom never said anything bad about my dad not wanting me to grow up hating him but a few years ago I found out why they got divorced... it was because he had hit me and busted my lip open... so I guess he kind of blames me for my mom leaving him... He was also rather rude to my mother always saying mean things to her and I am very protective of my mother... that is why"  
  
Legolas didn't reply for a moment then finally spoke up "Lisa is a very beautiful name just because the person that gave it to you did something wrong you shouldn't shun the name..." I smiled "I will keep that in mind" and truly I would...  
  
Our conversation went on for a while before I let a yawn escape me... Legolas got the hint "Come I'll show you to your chambers you can get a nap before dinner tonight..." I nodded and followed him down a different corridor . He pointed towards doors as we went "Gandalf is in that room if you need him... The hobbits are staying in those rooms... This is Strider's room and this is my room... that is yours" it was across from 'strider' or Aragon's room and next to his... great... I would have felt better next to the hobbits room but beggars can't be choosers.  
  
"Thank you very much Legolas for you help I have a feeling I would be at the receiving end of an arrow if it was not for you" He nodded giving a slight bow then taking my hand and kissing the back "It was nice to talk to you Sulaya I hope to see you later" I smiled and nodded only once had a guy kissed my hand and that had been so weird... but this wasn't as weird I knew it was part of a greeting and departure custom back in the day... "Thank you again..." I turned going into the lush room it was beautiful the bed was lovely white sheets that looked like silk. Large windows looking over the beauty that is Rivendell and a closet that had cloths in it... I was amazed they must have done this while I was eating... for there were dresses yet thankfully some pants and shirts... I was very pleased with this Elrond must have guessed that in my world I was accustom to wearing pants... I was pleased with his insightfulness. I walked into a bathroom and saw there was already a bath drawn... Yah! Kewl... I stunk.. So I shrugged off my cloths and slipped into the warm waters relaxing.  
  
After what was probably thirty minutes I got out of the bath and went to the room rapped in a fluffy towel... My cloths were gone... as in all the stories I guessed some worker got them to clean... So I grabbed a pair of pants and a Shirt slipped them on then got in bed... it was soft and relaxing... Oh this was going to be fun... though I really missed my mother and my friends I knew this was an adventure that was just calling my name... and I could not ignore it...  
  
(Ok I hope you liked this chapter... next will be up soon!!! Reply) 


	3. Fellowship of ten

Alright this is my second chapter written today... FF document manager is not up right now so well it may be a while before these chapters are posted... anyways thanks for all the reviews...  
  
Fyre Myst Reply: Thanks for the offer but as I have said before I do not wish for a beta... I have no idea what a Mary Sue is... I only just started reading Legomances and see all those titles and just don't even have a clue what they mean... I will repeat again I am HORRIBLE in English... it is my worst subject in the world... I love to write but can not write well so I'm sorry but it isn't going to happen I've been trying my hardest to work on my English skills but I just can't get it... I'm a Senior in High school and still am horrible at it... there is no improving it but I refuse to have a Beta right now because this story will be VERY long and I am not going to be around for very long and I want it finished ASAP with it not straying to much...  
  
Wr() Reply: No I am from America born breed and Raised.. I'm just an idiot when it comes to grammar and punctuation...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I was woke up by a slight shaking of my shoulder "Mi' Lady... you need to wake up if you wish to get ready for dinner" I groaned rubbing my eyes "Alright... Alright I'm up" stretching as I got out of bed I saw that the maid had already picked out a dress for me... A dress shit... Oh well nothing I could do about it...  
  
I walked over examining the dress it was pretty a dark green dress with long sleeves and gold trim. It was very pretty and the material was breathable for the warm weather but luckily not to thin... I attempted to put it on but was having some difficulty a chuckle behind me signaled the she-elf was still with me "Uh... a little help please"  
  
With the she-elves help I was dressed in a few minutes... it didn't look bad... it hid my hips but kept my upper curves I liked it... Next was my hair... evil as it was I hated it... my hair... I could never get it to be strait and non fuzzy... The She-elf sat me down and started to fiddle with my hair... there was no mirror in front of me so I was clueless to what exactly she was doing she put some weird stuff in my hair and brushed it pulling back the front into a 1/2 ponytail and braided what was left then braided a few other strands of my hair here and there... "Your hair is rather short mi' lady" I chuckled "Call me Lisa and in my world women cut their hair rather short it makes it easier to handle..."  
  
Finally my hair was done and I found a mirror... my hair was STRAIT!!! "what did you put in my hair!! I can never get it to look like this... she pointed to something that had a thick liquid in it "Its a mix of herbs..." I nodded "Thank you anyways uh..." She smiled "I am Elia" I nodded "Thank you Elia" The woman nodded and started for the door "Uh Can you help me find the dinning room?" Elia laughed "Prince Legolas said he would be waiting for you so that you wouldn't get lost... I will inform him you are ready" I nodded 'Great just great'  
  
A few minutes later there came a nock on my door... I opened it and there stood Legolas and to my relief Frodo and Sam as well "You look very nice Lady Lisa" Frodo chimed "Just Lisa and thanks" I had really thought about Legolas' words and they made since... that and repeating the same thing over and over to all of the fellowship would just get annoying.  
  
The group of four made our way towards the dinning hall I caught Legolas glance at me a few times but brushed it off I would not fall for him... I refuse... I Refuse!!! 'yeah we will see how long you last' a voice echoed in my head... 'shut up... I won't do you hear me!'  
  
We arrived at the dinning hall and Legolas lead me towards the large table with Elrond at the head of it... Most all of the fellowship was somewhere in the room one place or another and I was slightly nervous my dreams had come true but shit it was weird... I sat down in between Legolas and Frodo. As I ate I listened to stories about the shire and Frodo's adventures so far though I already knew about them I didn't say a word...  
  
Dinner went well and after everyone was done I excused myself to explore... I was seriously curious about this place the stories had intrigued me. I found my way outside after a few minutes and walked a ways into a large garden... there were no large trees around so I had a clear view of the sky. I tried to name all of the constellations that I could in my mind.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder "This place is lovely isn't it?" I looked up and saw Gandalf "yes very lovely... no where in my world could you see the stars in the sky as clearly as you can here" a frown crept on Gandalf's face "That is a sad thing" I nodded.  
  
After a few minutes of Silence Gandalf spoke again "I did not wish to ask you in the meeting earlier but the stories you spoke of... they are about the ring aren't they" I nodded "Yes they speak of the fellowship that will be formed tomorrow and of the travels of Frodo as well as the others who go with him..."  
  
Gandalf nodded "You should not tell the others this... they will wish to know what will happen, if anyone dies and if we succeed" I look at him nodding "I know... but I will tell you this my friend... if the story is correct then it is a successful mission" I would not give details but I knew that if I gave them hope they would be much more spirited...  
  
"Tomorrow Elrond has asked you to come to the council though you may not wish to speak of the books your insight might be useful" I nodded "Do not tell anyone else about the books Lisa it could put you in danger" I smiled "I will not speak of them again Gandalf" with that he got up to leave...  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I woke up to the sounds of the birds outside my room... it was a major change from the shrill sound of my alarm but I welcomed it. Getting up I went to the bathroom again there was already a hot bath drawn for me...  
  
After a quick bath I changed into a pair of dark brown pants, a tan shirt, and soft leather boots... I looked over my appearance and smiled... I looked rather nice... I went over to the table and got the stuff that Elia had used on my hair yesterday and put some in to straiten it out. Tucking some behind my ear I quickly ventured out of my room...  
  
I quickly found the hobbits trying to sneak towards the council and I just laughed "Come on you three show me the way and I won't say a word about you ease dropping" They all smiled and bound off towards where the council would be held... It was nearly noon already I usually sleep in late and I knew the council would begin soon... some were already gathering there. The Dwarves were one of the three groups I searched the short men and found the one I guessed was Gimli... Another group was the group of Men and quickly spotted the hot headed Boromir. The third group was the Elves Legolas was in a deep conversation with another of his fellow elves... There were six seats unoccupied three right together near the elves which I guessed were for Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo and Frodo a forth and fifth were at the end of the group for Men... I took the one farthest away closer towards the elves...  
  
I was getting some rather odd looks from those around me... I must look odd to them in mans cloths but I shrugged it off they would get use to it... "What is a woman doing at this council!" Growled out one of the me... these idiots didn't know how to keep their mouths shut... "I was invited to this council so mind your own business" I said in as calm as a voice as I could.  
  
"Women have no business in the affairs of Men... Most know their place and know to hold their tongue when in the presence of one higher ranking then themselves... Maybe I should teach you your place" That was it this man was of no importance to the fellowship beating the crap out of him would do no harm. I stood up about to march over there and show him my place but the voice of Elrond stopped me "Hold your tongue... I invited her to this council for a reason..." I continued to growl this man was going to get it once this council was over "A woman should not be at this council" The man protested and I glared. I just sat back down Elrond seemed to be handling it rather well...  
  
After a few minutes things settled down and the council started... Things dragged on for a while before it came to the good part when the clatter of a sword caught my attention "And here is the sword that was Broken!" Aragon cried out. "And who are you and what have you to do with Minas Tirith" Asked Boromir... the words when on and on again I lost my interest knowing who what who and what was what.  
  
Again the shattering of metal again caught my attention but only briefly as Gimli tried to destroy the ring... Again I drifted into my own world.  
  
So the part came where Frodo had his big moment "I will take the ring, but I do not know the way" and so the fellowship was going to be formed Sam came running in "But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" I had to hold back a chuckle at the little Hobbit... then came the two tumbling bumbling fools Pippin and Merry volunteering their services... then Aragon, Legolas, Gimli and his stupid hatred for Elves, Boromir and Gandalf I watched them for a moment then stood up... I would not be stuck in Middle earth to watch the happenings "I offer my services as well" I smiled at the little hobbit "You have traveled far from your home to save a land that you know nothing about... your shire was your world but now you help those who knew little about your existence... and I will go with you to save my world as well for what ever happens in Middle earth will somehow effect where I come from"  
  
A few odd looks and a few protests later the council had ended. As I was walking away I picked up the sound of someone coming towards me... "Lady Lisa..." I stopped it was Frodo "Thank you..." I smiled at him "Why thank me? There are eight others who offered to join you in the quest what about them?" Frodo smiled "Because this is not your world nor your time yet you risk your life to protect me" I smiled kneeling down "This may not be my time Frodo but you have become a friend to me in these past two days... your courage has given me the courage to help you..."  
  
I got up and we walked down the corridors. Frodo left going to speak with Bilbo and I continued on towards the gardens "Sulaya... wait" I stopped looking at Legolas "Yes" He looked worried "You should not join us this trip will be dangerous" I smiled "I know that is why I am going..." He shook his head "Do you know how to fight? How to wield a blade or a bow?" I shook my head "No I can't shoot a bow... only a few times have I lifted a blade because they are not used in my time... but I have a few months to learn and I will not give up till I learn... I know hand to hand combat and can hold my own in a fight... I will not be left behind... and who knows I may find a way home on this journey"  
  
Legolas tried to protest but the soft growl and glare in my eyes got him to shut up "Fine...I will teach you how to use a bow and will ask Aragon to help you with a sword... hopefully you will be skilled enough by the time we leave" I just laughed "Do not worry about me Legolas I will be fine... I'm to stubborn to be killed"  
  
For a while we walked together outside looking around... we had decided tomorrow I would start to learn the bow and sword... but today I would take in the sights of the beautiful Rivendell... the books had said about three months October, November, and December I would train and hopefully gain enough skill to be a decent archer and swordsman... This would not be easy but I prided myself at how I never gave up... how I pushed myself to the limits... this was going to be hard but nothing I couldn't handle... I hoped...  
  
(Hope you enjoyed this chapter... sorry its short but I didn't want to get into the training till next chapter) 


	4. Months lost, gifts gained

Well load document page is still down so well I'm back to writing third chapter in one day!!! whippy!!! I've also started to re-read all of the LotR books... I'm about 100pgs into the first book... this way I get all my facts strait... hopefully If I veer off course to much just thump me in the head and tell me to get back on track please and thank you. Anyways because I'm writing so much w/out the first chapter I really can't reply to any more reviews then are up... so... here goes! Enjoy  
  
and I'm trying to put some L/L(me) romance in this chapter but because me IRL hate the L word it might take me (char)time to warm up to Legolas fully so don't kill me if its sometime after chapter 10 that I (char) fully admits at least mentally that I truly like him more then the fact that he is one hot ass elf!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been a month since the council and here I was drenched in sweat holding a blade that thankfully wasn't that heavy... it was a lovely blade being made just for her with eleven script on it and beautiful designs.  
  
Flash Back  
  
It was four days after the council and though many had tried to talk me out of going I was bound and determined to join them. I was on my way outside with the bow Legolas had given me to practice when a hand fell on my shoulder "Lady Lisa" I smiled I was Elrond he was becoming somewhat of a father figure to me having only had my step father to ever look up to though he was much older then my mom and had older kids that were near mom's age already...  
  
He was hiding something and I looked at him curiously "When you said you would be joining the fellowship on their journey I thought you might need a blade... many blades even Elvin blades are heavy for a female..." I sighed "I have been practicing with a blade for a while and though they are heavy I can manage" but the sly smile on his face made me stop from continuing... "come with me" was all he said and of course I followed we entered the meeting room that I had first meet most of the fellowship in and there was something sitting on the table "sit"  
  
I sat down watching him "You are a brave soul Lisa the name Sulaya does fit you rather well..." He pushed the wrapped item towards me it was wrapped in a soft leather and I looked at him for a moment before unwrapping it... there was a beautiful blade in it being longer then my arm but when I picked it up it was near feather light. I ran my hand over the flat part of the blade seeing the inscription "It says Sulaya daughter of Men with a Elvin spirit" I smiled and went to hug him smiling "Thank you so much Lord Elrond" I kissed his cheek "the blade is wonderful and will make fighting easier"  
  
End Flashback  
  
And it had with the lighter blade I was much faster and put up more of a fight against Aragon... I had never had training with a blade before now only playing around with fake ones or with the occasional real one that my friend owned I had planed on getting one on my eighteenth birthday... wait... according to their calendar it was October... somehow I had lost all of August and September... "Shit!" I yelped as my detachment had earned me a new cut on my arm.  
  
"Lisa you must pay attention" I frowned "Sorry but I just realized something!" I whimpered "what is that?" I sighed "Your calendar must be different from ours when I left home it was the last night of July but I have only been here little over a month and your calendar says its November... That means I would have already turned eighteen... Damn... was going to have a big birthday bash in my world people are officially an adult at the age of eighteen" I muttered but sighed "Alright lets get back to this I promise I won't drift off again!"  
  
And with that we went back to training... yes its a given that I am not as good as Aragon but I was really coming along specially with what I knew from Karate and the way your whole body must go into a punch, Kick and even anything done with the sword... I have always been naturally swift even though I'm over weight and always light on my feet...  
  
Our three hour training session was over before I knew it and was on my way to get cleaned up... I would eat Lunch then join Legolas at the Shooting range for my archery lessons... My days are almost as hectic as they were back home...  
  
I woke up in the morning got breakfast then went to train for three hours with Aragon... got cleaned up then went to lunch... ate lunch then went for a two hour session of Archery after that I would go off on my own do a little Karate, even once in a while teaching the hobbits a thing or two then finally went to get ready for dinner... ate dinner then spent a good part of the night meandering in the lovely gardens of Rivendell and even sometimes exploring the nearby forest... Then go to sleep wake up and start over again... it was better then school... though I must admit I was even starting to miss that a bit...  
  
I had gotten close to the fellowship members even Boromir whom I had promised myself to keep distant from knowing he would die in only a few short months... that thought haunted me... Should I stop that from happening? But wouldn't that change the whole situation with many things... It was a horrible thought but I knew doing anything to alter the story any more then it already has been with my presence would not be a good idea so I just did my best to try to forget that part of the story and befriend the man.  
  
I was even warming up to Legolas he wasn't as everyone in the stories made him out to be a helpless romantic... yes he was sweet and nice but nothing more then most people of this time being curious to women... It pained me because I had refused to fall for the man knowing I needed to return home but god was he hot and damn it even though I thought I would always go for a guy like Aragon I found myself damn near drawn to the handsome elf.  
  
Again I was standing with the bow poised to fire the arrow but Legolas stopped me "Your holding it wrong" His voice was strict but not harsh he was just trying to help... He quickly adjusted my hands so that they were in the right positions and I released the arrow it was almost a perfect bulls eye only about an inch from dead center... I squealed and smiled "Sweet!" I smiled at Legolas before continuing on with the lesson but this time remembering the correct hand position. Each time it got closer and closer towards the dead center of the bulls eye...today I had made great progress.  
  
"I'm going for a walk would you like to join me" I said after I had put the bow away "I'll come with you it has been a good deal of time since I was last in these forest for a leisurely walk" I smiled at him then nodded...  
  
We walked down nearly invisible paths in the forest as I soft hummed a song from my time though I could not remember the name of it... because I'm horrible with the names of songs... The forest scent really was getting to me I loved the smell of the trees... it was just so... natural and relaxed my spirit...  
  
I felt his eyes on me before I saw them... I gave him a light smile though I was truly curious to why he was watching me seeing as how at home I was rarely noticed by the opposite sex specially those who knew anything about my personality. He was gorgeous though his eyes were what really got to me... People say the eyes are the window to the soul and I knew that was true when it came to elves his were so clear but I could tell he had seen years of battle and struggle of his kind... a good portion were or already had crossed over the seas his kind was slowly dwindling down to nothing...  
  
"We should be leaving in two months and this journey will be a very long one are you sure you wish to come... shouldn't you be trying to find a way home?" I smiled at him "There is no way here I have already searched I am hoping that on this journey I may the answers... though I don't know if I want to go home... yes I miss my mother desperately... and my friends just as much but... this place is so nice... I enjoy it... I guess I will have to decide once I get to that road..." He nodded looking around.  
  
"You don't seem like the others of your world you describe... why is that?" I smiled I was comfortable answering his questions it didn't bother me as much as when anyone else did "I am young for a warrior in my country so I grew up fast... I am a rare person who learns from other's mistakes and don't repeat theirs... not many humans do that I guess I'm just unique like that" Legolas nodded and he continued his question...  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky before we finally returned to the palace I still needed to get changed for dinner I was rather dirty and didn't like going to dinner like this... after a quick see you later I went to the room very puzzled as to why I could talk so easily to Legolas even in my world I only had three people I could talk to Chris, Mary and Kiel they were all like family to me... but here I am barely knowing Legolas and having already told him as much if not more then I had told the others whom it took a good while for them to gain my trust...  
  
I changed then made my way towards the dinning hall. I had on a lovely dark red and black dress my favorite color somehow Elia had found out and gotten me a closet full of those colors as well as blue another favorite color of mine...  
  
As I entered the dinning hall something was off... People were silent and I blinked a few times before Elrond stood up smiling "Earlier we got news that you had missed something that is very important in your world as it is in ours... So we are holding a great feast in your honor of coming of age" I gasped... great this was just odd... I usually never had a feast yeah I had my best friends come over and we would have a movie marathon or something but never this many people... I smiled before joining in the festivities.  
  
As the night drew on another surprise came about even though they had somehow, cough cough Aragon, found out only earlier that day about my birthday they had somehow managed to get me a few gifts... I felt ecstatic.  
  
From Legolas I got a brand new bow he said he had been saving for before the journey but felt now was as good as any... From Aragon I got a set of traveling cloths for the journey they were all black... oh how I loved that color and I'm guessing Elia had told him that... Frodo and Bilbo gave me a book so that I could write down my adventure so far... Pippin and Merry being the kids that they are had picked me flowers though I dare not ask from where... Gandalf got me a sheath for my blade that was beautiful with many symbols and words on it that I didn't understand even though Legolas had been teaching me as much as possible in Elfish when had time to learn. Gimli gave me a ring of some material from his mines and had a few odd symbols which I guessed were Dwarfish on it. Boromir got me a set of boots to go with Aragon's traveling cloths... and Elrond gave me a Elvin horse... It was beautiful being a black color with a bit of white on its muzzle and around its hooves... it was beautiful... I got to even name him by the white spots that stood out against his dark skin I called him Aiden the white reminding me of flames in the night... That was the extent of my presence but I loved them all the same...  
  
There were two months left till our departure and I was growing nervous... this would be the adventure of a life time and I had no clue if I would survive this or not... I hoped I would but there was no telling I was not in the book so I did not have a clue all I could do was pray to the gods of this world...  
  
((Hope you like it... Enjoy!)) 


	5. No turning back now

Thanks for the reviews... I appreciate them but please stop mentioning Betaing... I will have a friend from here Beta for me once school starts... this story will be LONG though I will have to leave a few things out because well you guessed it the three LotR books are LONG as hell... So... just follow along and enjoy... I know my grammar sucks and some of my spelling bites but well please stop with those comments Its something I know very well I nearly failed a few years of English only saving the skin on my hide by my writing skills (as in poetry and tests about stories) Anyways lets get on with this... this is the fourth chapter today... so be happy this is a personal record...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was nearly three in the morning when I walked into the stables. Today was the day... I had slept from sun set which was around seven pm till a hour ago and could not sleep any longer... So I went to speak with my second best friend in this time Aiden... Grabbing a brush I walked into the stall of my now loyal companion and set to making his coat soft going into my own little world.  
  
"Aiden I am confused... I know this will be dangerous and we will lose a few of our members on this journey, but I can not see my purpose here..." I pressed my face against Aiden's muzzle trying to calm myself as well as him.  
  
I jumped nearly out of my skin as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder "Damn it you scared the shit out of me Legolas" I knew it was him most everyone else I could since coming up behind me.  
  
"I am sorry Lisa" He reached up running his hand along Aiden's neck whispering something into his ear. Before glancing at me smiling slightly"What did you say to him?" He laughed "Do not worry about it..." I frowned but nodded pushing it away  
  
"Why are you up so early may I ask?" Legolas asked me "I have never been able to sleep before I do something new... One year before an camp I got sick because I was so nervous... at least this time its only sleep I am lacking and not by much..." He nodded  
  
The hours of the day passed slowly seeming to draw on for days instead. I spent a good part of my day wandering the lands of Rivendell absorbing the beauty of it all not knowing if I would ever see it again... "The land is very lovely is it not?" I glanced at Legolas with a slight smile. "Aiy it is very lovely"  
  
I started to walk towards the forest and he was at my heals. I was really getting to like Legolas he was intelligent, witty and sweet but not overly sweet... "You have improved greatly over these last three months in archery and Swordsmanship" I smiled "Thank you if it weren't for you and Aragon I would still be clueless" We stopped next to a river as I leaned against a tree watching the water flowing in front of me.  
  
Legolas' voice broke my thoughts "Are you sure you want to go? You still have time to back out" I frowned "I won't back out Legolas for once I have a purpose... a meaningful purpose... Why do you keep trying to pull me out of this adventure... of all people I would expect you to understand"  
  
I looked over at Legolas seeing a strange look in his eye "Because I don't want you to get hurt..." Shit... I knew that look damn it... he was getting to close to me "I'll be careful..." I gulped turning away and starting back towards the palace... 'what is wrong with me? I always run...'  
  
"Lisa..." Legolas ran up behind me stopping me. "I.. ah" I shook my head "Legolas no... drop it... we have a long hard journey ahead of us and I have no clue how everything will turn out... people will die you can't get overly attached to any of them..." I was beating myself up inside I had already become protective like a mother tiger to the four hobbits and Boromir no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop from befriending him... Aragon was like a big brother to me and Legolas... well he was Legolas... He's not like a brother to me but more I don't know what exactly but something important...  
  
We made it back to the palace with just enough time for me to change and gather the last of my equipment... I changed into the black traveling gear that Aragon had given me... they were black thick leather pants that were snug but not to tight to be comfortable.. the shirt was a soft but warm material that had an open neck with two strings that could be tied. A cloak that tied around my shoulders to keep out the cold. I pulled my hair up in a half ponytail to get it out of my face. Strapping the quiver and bow to my back and blade to my belt I started to gather my equipment.  
  
After gathering my equipment I made my way towards the stables a pack slung over my shoulder. The sun was setting slowly and I knew it was finally time for our departure... they had missed the farewells but she really didn't have anyone to say goodbye to save for Elrond.  
  
The group was gathered waiting mostly on me I put my pack on the little Pony Bill stroking his neck then looked towards the stables where Aiden should be... why was I given a horse I would not be able to use... we were going to walk most of the way... I gave a shrug but waited till everyone was prepared.  
  
"you should fear the many eyes of the servants of Sauron" Elrond said "I do not doubt that news of the discomfiture of the Riders has already reached him, and he will be filled with wrath. Soon now his spies on foot and wing will be abroad in the northern lands. Even of the sky above you must beware as you go on your way" Those were Elrond's parting words as we started on our way... The journey had begun and fate had been altered slightly so that I could join in this quest what trouble or success it would cause I am not sure... I hope that it is not to much for us to handle... only time would tell...  
  
((Sorry this is a short chapter but this is the point where the story skips around a bit going through months at a time so on and so forth only hitting major plots and stuff...)) 


	6. In the darkness

Thanks for all the reviews I'm trying my hardest to make this story up to everyone's standards but some people just won't be pleased... so Well criticize me and I'll take it to heart  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was cold, hungry and tired... we had just trudged up a damn mountain to only be stopped and forced to turn right back around... "Stupid Caradhras..." I muttered as we finally got off of the mountain...  
  
Bits of snow still clung to my hair and outfit slowly melting away. I was slowly warming up but glancing at the little hobbits I could see that they were colder then I was. I felt bad and wished I could do something to warm them up.  
  
Walking over to Frodo I rubbed his arms in the safe fashion that my older brother use to do to me when I was a small child to keep me warm. Frodo looked up at me smiling a thanks and we walked on... To the Mines of Moria but no one else knew that yet well save for Gandalf.  
  
We stopped for dinner and council where they discussed our next step... return to Rivendell or go to Moria... I stayed quiet... I would do near anything to avoid Moria but I knew it was part of the story. "What do you think Lisa?" I heard Pippin say to me "I will follow Frodo where ever he decides" I said softly though I knew I would rather had another way but there were so few options all leading to danger... at least this way I knew that we would get through.  
  
The cries of wolves started all of us I had forgotten about this part. After a quick debate we climbed into trees for the night... In the morning we ate quickly and left in hopes to get to the mines quickly. I just hoped that I would not be dragged into the icky water with the nasty creature lurking in its depths.  
  
We slowly made our way towards the mines finally we came upon them. And the door was found. "What does the writing say?" Asked Frodo  
  
"The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter" Gandalf replied. Try after try they attempted to enter finally Frodo being his smart little self figured it out. After Gandalf gave the comand "mellon!" the doors flew open. The pool was coming to life and grabbed onto Frodo after a brief struggle we got Frodo safely into the mines as the doors collapsed blocking us in...  
  
I was trying to stay silent on this journey because I knew some things that would happen. "Are you alright Frodo" I asked quietly in the dark as Gandalf using his staff created a light for us to follow. "Yes I guess so" I smiled then followed the group silently.  
  
We went on for hours until we came to what Gimli claimed a guard room all was silent till of course the 'fool of a Took' just had to let his curiosity get the better of him and a noise started us all out of each of our trains of thought.  
  
We finally stopped after what I guessed was near eight hours of walking and slept. I was very tired and even though it was rare for me to sleep so comfortably in a place so strange and Dark I was out the moment my eyes were closed. I had propped myself against one of the walls of the mine.  
  
Gandalf woke us later I saw the hobbits sleeping near me curled up like puppies around my feet. Aragon was already up and ready and Gimli was grunting and grumbling about being woke up... Beside me was Legolas who had just stood up... Again we were on our way... to a sad fate right now... it would be hard on them all... I knew he would return but I was debating with myself if I should act like I was seriously depressed or just be the support for the rest and push us on take some pressure off of Aragon... Only time would tell I guess.  
  
Later that day we found a large corridor... As I feared it was the tomb room this was not going to be pretty... maybe if I stopped the idiot of a curious hobbit from knocking the skeleton over we wouldn't be chased and Gandalf wouldn't be lost... but wait.. he needed to be lost so he could become Gandalf the white... Damn... oh well no one dies yet.  
  
So I waited trying my hardest to be quiet and stay out of the way as they found the book and read what had happened... and finally the thing that nearly made me jump out of my skin. The loud Boom of the drums.  
  
"THEY ARE COMING!" Legolas cried.... "We cannot get out" Gimli "Trapped" Gandalf... "Great" I muttered sarcastically this was what I had been not to joyously waiting for.  
  
The goblins and things were trying to break into the room we were in and everyone was trying their best to stop the oncoming battle by bracing the door. But it didn't work and they broke in anyways the battle began.  
  
Frodo had been hit and many were furiously attacking the enemy in revenge I surprisingly had joined in even though I knew Frodo was not dead the mere thought had my blood boiling and the sensation it brought felt wonderful though it scared the crap out of me I was enjoying the killing.  
  
The battle was growing as we heard the cry of Gandalf "Now is the Time! Let us go, before the troll returns!" So we retreated running like there was no tomorrow towards the ruins. Aragon had picked up Frodo carrying his 'dead' body with us until the little hobbit stirred "I can walk put me down" Everyone almost cried with joy over the revelation but kept running to get away from the hordes chasing us.  
  
We came to a opening where there seemed to be many levels a bridge of stone linked one side to the other... but a red glow made it almost foreboding "The lower levels are on fire... but we must go on" Gandalf cried as we quickly made our way towards the bridge.  
  
We heard the drums of the enemy "Now for the last race" Gandalf yelled and we all sped across the smooth floor. Spears and arrows were being shot at us from the enemy Legolas and I turned to return the fire so that the others may get away when stopped with shock the hordes of the enemy were turning away in fear. Something was behind us... 'the beast' my mind echoed  
  
"Ai! Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" yelled Legolas I instead just turned and ran no way in hell would I stand there in shock. "over the bridge" Gandalf cried and we all ran towards it as fast as we could. Gandalf stayed to hold the creature off. We all stopped at the other side of the bridge we could not leave Gandalf.  
  
His battle with the Balrog carried on. Until it had appeared that Gandalf had won until the whip came to grab him "Fly you fools" he cried before he too disappeared. The two who had went to save him returned shaking the rest of us out of our daze "Come! I will lead you now" Aragon's called as he and Boromir dragged us towards the exit of the mines.  
  
We took out the guard that was stopping our exit and ran till we were clear out of bowshot before stopping.  
  
After stopping the hobbits broke down and the spirits of the group fell. I looked between all of them catching Aragon's eye he had a serious facade on trying to be brave for the others but you could see it in his eyes that he was tore up inside about Gandalf. I knew he was supposed to push us on but maybe this once I could change things. He knew Gandalf more then I did.  
  
"Come now... it is not safe for us to stay here for long. We can not let this stop us from our goal or Gandalf's sacrifice would be in vain." After a few sniffles and such we started again. Though I knew that he would return my heart broke.  
  
It broke because of the looks on the Hobbits' faces... It broke by the stubbornness that Aragon had shown not allowing himself to greave and it broke the most by the sad look upon Legolas' face... Elves were not meant to be sad it did not suit them.  
  
We started on the path again and I walked next to Legolas. How I wish I could just tell them everything would be alright that we would see Gandalf again but I knew it would ruin everything. So I did what I was good at I did my best to be strong for everyone else. True Aragon was already trying to do that but I was trying to be strong for him. He may be 'the king of men' but even kings needed to grieve.  
  
Placing my hand on Legolas' shoulder I smiled "Do not worry it will all turn out alright. Trust me" He gave a slight nod and I gave him a soft smile before walking over to Aragon.  
  
We walked in silence most of the day as I watched Aragon emotions flicking across his eyes and I could do nothing to help. A long journey was still ahead of us losing and gaining new friends. All I could do was pray that their spirits would keep them going and that the story would not change to much... I heard Gimli cry about something and drag Frodo away. The spirits were lifting already the farther we got away from Gandalf's 'grave'.  
  
((hope you like it)) 


	7. Woods of Gold

Alright I grow bored I have a few hours till I have to get ready for my CAP meeting/Baby setting... And I have been looking over the next few chapters of my LotR book (I got one that has all three in one book yah!) To see what I would write about... I found it so here goes!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
We walked along for what seemed like hours till we came upon what was called the 'golden woods' After a quick debate we entered. I attempted to be as quiet as humanly possible keeping my breathing softly and relaxed and my footsteps light... I knew what was to come though there may not be an attack I did not want to be noticed for I was tired of questions even though I was in the attire of the time a woman among a group of men was unheard of.  
  
We were about a mile into the woods when we came upon the river Nimrodel it was very beautiful the way the water flowed with the large trees surrounding it... I was breath taken as we crossed and Legolas begun to sing the tail of Nimrodel to the Hobbits... I knew the song but not well I had read over it a few times but my interpretation of the song was nothing compared to what it was. Legolas had a very wonderful voice.  
  
We turned from the path we had been on and went into the shadow of the deeper woods continuing on till we were near the falls. We were all tired and had decided the trees would make good beds.. I was not the best tree climber but I would not disagree but Pippin had other thoughts "they will be marvelous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!"  
  
I snickered but kept quiet as Legolas told him to dig a hole in the ground. The cartoons of the dog searching for Bugs bunny saying 'dig a hole dig a hole dig a hole' came to me and I had to refrain from busting out laughing... now was not the time.  
  
Legolas had easily jumped up to catch a limb of the tree and was starting to climb when a voice echoed down to us "Daro!"  
  
We all nearly jumped out of our skin. "Who are they and what do they say?" Merry asked "They're Elves. Can't you hear their voices?" Sam said as though Merry were a idiot which he was sometimes. "Yes, they are Elves and they say that you breath so loud that they could shoot you in the dark"  
  
Sam put his hand over his mouth and I let out a soft laugh at this. It was entertaining. I got a few strange looks everyone else was very stressed at this point but here I was laughing "Sorry" I muttered and calmed myself. Legolas went on but I was doing my best to not laugh so I was ignoring him.  
  
A ladder was let down. Legolas and Frodo disappeared into the branches we all just stood waiting. After a long time Legolas descended the tree telling the hobbits to climb that tree and the rest to join him in another... I really was feeling out of place now. We made our way up the tree and sat on the flat there were a few elves and they looked at me funny. "I heard you had a group of Hobbits and a dwarf with you but none mentioned a female"  
  
I sighed rolling my eyes. I was beyond sick of being a female in this time and I thought it was bad in my time. I stretched lightly at this point ignoring the elves as Legolas spoke to him in an Elvin tongue.  
  
The elves gave us some food and blankets as we all sat up for a little while talking. At least I wasn't the only one getting strange looks the elves were keeping an eye on Gimli as well "I am growing uncomfortable with all these eyes on me" Gimli grumbled "Now you know how I feel" I growled lightly.  
  
"All this trip everywhere we stop I get weird looks a woman traveling with a group of men... god only knows what they must be thinking" I shook my head rubbing my temples. Gimli nodded acting as if he understood but I knew he didn't.  
  
The group had started to fall asleep but no matter how tired I was I couldn't I sat near the edge of the flat my eyes closed but not asleep I was listening to the forest just letting it relax me hoping the sounds would put me to sleep. I had always loved doing this on camping trips sitting away listening to the sounds around me let it be the crackling of the fire or the wind through the trees.  
  
I opened one eye as I felt someone standing over me. Yeah I know its really weird when I say I 'feel' someone but you know that feeling like someone's watching you or is right behind you.  
  
I saw Legolas standing by my right shoulder "You should be asleep" he said softly so not to wake up the others "Can't sleep" I muttered opening both eyes. "Are you going to stand there all night or sit down"  
  
He sat and we watched the trees together "Does it bother you that much that you are with a group of men?" I looked at him smiling "No not really I am enjoying it. At home I was usually surrounded by guys... Because of my personality I got along better with guys then girls. The thing that bothers me is what people must think. The way your elf friend seemed shocked was what got to me... what must have been running through his mind the moment he saw me a lone woman among a group of eight men"  
  
He gave me a sympathetic look but I just shook it off. We sat there for a few minutes before an elf came and spoke a few words to Legolas. I looked at him wanting to know what they had talked about "A squad of Orcs is here" he whispered so I could barely hear him.  
  
We sat silently until the danger had passed. It was well after midnight and I was still not very tired. Legolas did not seem tired either. Both of us feared to speak just incase the Orcs might come back. I sat listening to the sounds of the forest again as my eyes grew heavy.  
  
The next thing I remember the sun was peaking through the canopy of the forest on my face. I opened an eye and found a blanket over me. I was curled up a few feet from the edge of the flat. I yawned sitting up and stretching before looking around. Gimli was still asleep, Aragon was awake but his eyes were closed, Boromir was just waking up as well and Legolas was no where to be seen.  
  
We all gathered around the base of the trees the morning still young before we set out again. Legolas and Frodo called out a farewell to the waters we had crossed yesterday. We were lead by Haldir and his brother Rumil. We followed the path seeing orc prints. We turned off the road suddenly and halted.  
  
After Haldir made a bird like call a rope was tossed across the river that was swiftly flowing below us. "I can walk this path but the others have not the skill. Must they swim?" Legolas asked. ""no we have two more ropes. We will fasten them above the other, one shoulder high and another half high and holding the strangers should be able to cross with care" Haldir replied.  
  
One by one we made our way across then it was my turn. 'damn my fear of low heights' I though. When I was little I had fell off a monkey bar and busted my head open ever since then heights between five and thirty feet scared the shit out of me... anything higher and I felt like I was flying.  
  
Not wanting to stall the group I started my way across putting on my serious face so that I would not show the fear that was running through me. I finally got across and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now friends you have entered the Naith of Lorien, or the Fore, as you would say, for it is the land that lies like a spearhead between the arms of silverlode and Andiuin the great. We allow no strangers to spy out the secrets of the Naith. Few indeed are permitted even to set foot there."  
  
Haldir had wished to only blindfold Gimli until a certain part of the forest but the dwarf had refused. After a heated debate Aragon had easily solved it by saying that we would all be blindfolded.  
  
Gimli laughed "A merry troop of fools we shall look! will Haldir lea us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness"  
  
"I am an Elf and a kinsman here" Legolas was becoming angry at Gimli's stubbornness. I reached over resting a hand on Legolas' shoulder "Calm down Legolas, the only way this will be fair is if all of us are blind" Finally he relented and we were all blindfolded.  
  
We spoke and marched for the majority of the day. When night fell we rested on the ground without fear. The guides would not let us unbind our eyes so we all sat near together.  
  
I felt the small hobbits search me out then curl around my sides. A lean figure was beside me and I guessed it was Legolas. I could hear heavy breathing above my head (laying down to sleep... k no icky thought!) that was Gimli, And the steady breathing of two others some where on the other side of where Legolas was... Our company slept in a tight circle that night.  
  
When morning came again we set out blinded the warmth of the sun and the slight bit of light coming through the blindfold being the only signs that it was daytime. At noon we halted again and suddenly many voices were heard around us. I listened to them but understood few words that they spoke.  
  
Haldir reported the news to us about Orcs at the northern border and such. "Also they bring me a message from the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. You are all to walk free, even the dwarf Gimli. It seems that the Lady knows who and what is each member of your company. New messages have come from Rivendell perhaps"  
  
And so they removed our blindfolds. Our breaths caught in our throats at the beauty of the forest around us. It was beautiful. "Behold! you are come to Cerin Amroth, For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow elanor, and the pale niphredil. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk." Haldir informed us.  
  
We sat down on the fragrant grass relaxing while we had time taking in the sights and sounds of the beauty surrounding us. I sat near Legolas and spoke with him about the adventure so far our losses and such. But soon enough we were told it was time to move on We walked for a while then came across a hill. "here is the heart of Elvendom on earth and here my heart dwells ever, unless there be a light beyond the dark roads that we still must tread, you and I. Come with me" Aragon said before we finished our trek to Galadhrim.  
  
((hope you like it... I need to start getting ready for CAP might write another chapter when I get home tonight at Nine Thirty)) 


	8. The gift of Galadriel

Hey all after a few questions between me and a few reviews I figured it would be easier to visualize me if you had some kind of picture. Go to for a full body picture and for a head shot. Alright thanks for the reviews everyone.

Thanks for the reviews everyone... I was busy with my lil cousin's yesterday they are here from Kansas and I wanted to spend time w/ them before they leave to go home... anyways back to the story... only 1 chapter today cuz I have to go to work in a few hours...

and I know I skipped some stuff in the story but I can't put in EVERYTHING I need to get through the books I am on chapter eight and only 1/2 way through the first book!!! so well yeah... on with the story.

At the request of my fav reviewer (you know who you are) I spent a good few hours figuring out how I was going to make it so that Legolas wouldn't have to give up immortality... well when I came to a certain spot of the book I found out how!!! Yippy so read and find out!!! Hope you don't think it to crazy... and I know that the whole Aragon Arwen thing but I just figure that that was their choice... and the fact that she didn't belong here made it possible... anyways on with the story!

Chapter 8

We were about to depart from Lorien. Lady Galadriel had pulled everyone aside save Frodo and me each had been given a gift of some sort. Finally She returned and drew me aside.

"Lady Lisa I know you are not from our world and that you know the fate of the mission the fellowship is on, but sadly I can not send you home not even I have that much power... but I can send one thing to your time a note perhaps?"

I was surprisingly happy. I did not wish for my adventure to be done yet, but by the tone of Lady Galadriel there was a chance I would not be able to get home ever. So I decided to write a farewell note to my family and friends.

Lady Galadriel gave me paper and a quill. I set to writing while she spoke to Frodo.

(Letter)

Mom, Don, Grandma, Grandpa, G-Gma Fern, Amanda, Hannah, Mary, Chris, Kiel, Kaa-San Swanson

First off please let all those listed read the letter. Secondly I must tell you I am fine. I am Healthy and happy where I am. Though I don't think you will believe me I am in middle Earth! I am living the tail of the Lord of the Rings! On the blue moon lightning struck me and somehow transported me here. I don't know if I will ever find a way home, but I am very happy here. Legolas has taught me how to use a bow and Aragon sharpened my sword fighting skills. I get to spend days in the forest or riding horses and at night I get to watch the stars through non polluted skies. I miss you all very much. I am very happy here so please do not worry about me and incase I can not return know that I love you all and will miss you forever.

Love, 

Lisa

(End Letter)

It was short but to the point. I folded the paper up and sealed it. I returned just as Frodo and Galadriel were returning. "Is it ready Lady Lisa" I nodded handing it to her. "Send it directly to my mother please it would make it easier to believe" She nodded and I followed her to the water mirror. A picture of my mother appeared and I gasped... She did not look herself her usually perky blond short hair was longer then she usually ever grew it out. She looked as though she had not slept in days and as I guessed she was cleaning the house as we watched her.

Lady Galadriel dropped the note into the water saying a few choice words and the picture blurred for an instant when it cleared my mom was bending over to pick up the note looking it over then opening it...

The picture vanished and she looked at me "it is done" I sniffed and nodded blinking away the tears that had appeared upon seeing the condition my mother was in. I was glad though that my letter may set her mind at ease and she could go back to the happy go lucky woman that I remember her being.

I returned to my companions and got a few worried looks at the slightly saddened expression on my face but it was brushed aside as we all were left to our own.

Later that night we were summoned to the chamber of Celeborn and were warmly welcomed. "Now is the time when those who wish to continue the quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward may remain here, for a while. But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace..." He continued to talk giving us an ultimatum.

Everyone was silent "They all resolved to go forward" Galadriel said though she had not asked me she had known what my heart spoke.

They discussed our course and it was decided we would travel the river for a while, carrying the boats when need be.

Next day

After the morning meal and the boats were readied we departed. They had given us many gifts wishing us safe travels though I knew better. To Aragon she gave a sheath. To Sam she gave earth. To Gimli strands of her hair. To Boromir a belt of gold. To Pippin and Merry silver belts. To Legolas a bow. To Frodo a light from the Earendil's star and to me... well me she gave...

(Flashback type thing)

Galadriel walked up to me "I can not send you home Lady Lisa for that takes to much. That would take my power and the power of all the wizards in middle earth. But I can give you one thing. The ability to see your family again. You are the daughter of man but you have the spirit and the heart of an elf."

She held out her hand and an she-elf maid brought her a vial of something it was a dark red almost blood like in color and thickness. "With this you will be given the life span of an elf so that you can one day visit your family again. All you have to do is drink it at as the sun sets"

My mind had stopped working... live for eternity? Well this was a surprise. I didn't know what to say. "Thank you Lady Galadriel" I tucked the vial in a pocket of my pack padding it so it would not break. It was finally time to leave and we all boarded the boats.

We watched the shores of Lorien drift out of sight as our adventure resumed. There were three people in every boat I was with Legolas and Gimli though it did not bother me. I enjoyed both of their company. But I was not thinking about the adventure at the moment only the decision that sat snuggled safely in my pack.

I could see them again yes but it would be a long time from now. I would live for eternity but I would see my friends dying I would be alone. No not alone I would still have Legolas. But doesn't he travel across the seas with his kind at the end of the book. I was confused This would take a lot of thought before I made up my mind. I only hope what ever choice I make is the right one.

((Sorry its short but I smell food and food is good before going to work for 6 hours strait till 11pm!!! bye all))


	9. I spy with my eye something blue

Alright here goes... Thanks for all the reviews. Lets get going

Chapter 9

We had stopped for the night along the shore to get some rest. I woke to the smell of a fresh fire near me. Yawning I stretched as I sat up glancing at Gimli who was tending to the fire.

We started again a little after sun rise. No one seemed eager to head southwards especially not me the large battle was coming up where we would lose Boromir as well as our group of hobbits.

We saw no sign of the enemy that day or the next. On the third day of our journey the trees thinned and then vanished altogether. Tall grass and mountains took their place. We went on for two more days southward. On the fourth day we stopped and camped.

The next morning we set out again I was tired of water by then... yeah I loved cannoning and swimming but hell this was just to much I was about to scream but a scenery change calmed me some. It was mountainous around here. Steep rocky shores made me feel more safe for some reason even though we were far south.

On the eight night Aragon finally told us of his plan. We were to travel once more by night and I was glad I was really growing tired of this night venture and it was hard to think on the canoes. I still had not drank the vial that would make me immortal.

Sam was set to watch as we made our way down the river. A sharp cry from Sam alerted us of danger as the current swung our boats to the left. Rapids were ahead. "Hoy there, Aragon This is madness! We cannot dare the rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, bit it night or day' Boromir yelled. "Back Back! Turn if you can!" Aragon called as we all drove our boats trying to bring them around.

As we forced our way to shore slowly we were surprised by the sound of bowstrings. Several arrows whistled over us. One hit Frodo and I almost cried out. Everyone put all they had into getting us to shore and finally we did. Legolas took up his bow and took aim at the enemy across the river sending his arrow flying. A loud cry told us he had hit his target.

A dark shadow caught our attention and struck fear into all the hearts of the fellowship. Legolas took careful aim before firing upon the great beast bringing it down from the sky. It went crashing into the Eastern shore and all was silent.

After a warning from Aragon we all fell into a restless sleep. The night passed silently and for that I was grateful. When day came the mood about them was soft and sad. It was foggy.

"I can't abide fog but this seems to be a lucky one. Now perhaps we can get away without those cursed goblins seeing us" Sam said as he looked across the river. It was so thick you couldn't even see the other shore. "Perhaps so but it will be hard to find the path unless the fog lifts a little later on. And we must find the path, if we are to pass Sarn Gebir and come to the Emyn Muil" Aragon replied

Boromir and Aragon 'debated' though I would mostly take it as yelling back and forth... about our course from here on out. But finally Boromir gave in. We were to follow the river a little farther.

We drew the boats from the water readying them for the long journey ahead so that we would carry them around the most dangerous part of the river. But by the time we were done it was to late to move on. So we were to stay here another night.

Again the night was silent save for a brief drizzle but as every peaceful day that drew by my weariness increased. I knew the time for Boromir's departure was growing near and I was terrified. We had set up a double watch that night.

I sat near the group as the last drops of rain fell from the sky I was in deep thought though I tried to keep enough aware of my surroundings that I would not let danger slip by me. "Lisa" a vary familiar voice whispered as he approached. It was Frodo "Aiy what do you need my friend?"

He sat down next to me "What has you so worried lately... you are not sleeping much and you are drifting off into deep thought often... what is on your mind?"

I glanced at him frowning "A lot my friend but not all I can tell you..." He nodded "Then tell me what you can and maybe I could help"

"Lady Galadriel gave me a chance at seeing my family again. But I would have to become immortal and stay here. I would watch my friends die and leave these lands. I would be lonely until my family was around again but then I would watch them die as well. That is what worries me"

Frodo sat silently beside me for a minute before he spoke again "You would not be alone. The elves that stay here would keep you company"

"There will be none left they all leave and I will be left here to watch people around me fade away" I looked up to the cloudy sky "I am sure Legolas would stay if you are here. He would not leave you alone"

I shook my head had left in the book with Gandalf, Frodo and the others. "But I would be keeping him from his family I could not ask that of him" I shook my head. I got up not wishing to talk about this any more. Why would he give up following his people just so that I would not be alone. It made no sense! No one would ever do that for me. I was the one who gave up everything for everyone else. Not the other way around.

Morning came all to quickly and we started again. After a few hours we came upon the pillars of kings. Aragon was ecstatic. We rested here letting the water guide us as we ate the occasional glance from Legolas at me caught my eye but I ignored it. I was still thinking about Frodo's words and my choice. Would I do it? Would I take the vial and use it to live for an eternity with only one friend by my side and my family for the short time I would see them again.

As the tenth day of our journey came to an end I still had not made up my mind. There was still a while before I HAD to decide and I could waist a few more days without deciding... I hope for the battle where we would lose Boromir was coming soon and I could not help but fear that another name may be added to the list of dead upon the journey and that name just might be mine.

((Short chapter but I'm trying to get as many out today as possible next chapter should involve Boromir's demise and some other things!))


	10. Death of a friend, Birth of a romance

Alright its chapter 10 and as I promised here starts the sweet romance... (smiles) oh ya Lego/Lisa... yippy!!! Enjoy the chapter its going to be long but it won't have much of the evil Frodo, Boromir stuff cuz well this story is from my point of view... anyways lets get on w/ the tail  
  
Leggy: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm doing my best!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
We finally stopped for the night. We were all growing tired though something at the back of my mind was nagging me the lack of a good nights rest had gotten to me and I could not figure out what.  
  
We drew our boats up to the shore and set a watch luckily mine was not for a while and I could get some rest. I was up first having the last watch and set about making a small fire to warm some water for our breakfast. Before dawn I woke the members of the fellowship.  
  
As the sun rose we could see black bars of clouds in the murky red sunlight. "The day has come at last, the day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our company that has traveled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor; or turn east to the Fear and Shadow; or shall we break our fellowship and go this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know; but I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water"  
  
The choice was set on Frodo and he asked for an hour of choice. The nagging feeling came upon me again and I debated following Frodo to make sure nothing would happen to him. But I decided against it quickly and sat down to wait.  
  
We waited by the river-side for a long while it was silent. Then some began to talk but still I was in my own little world. I was doing my best to stay as much out of the story as possible so as not to effect its out come that greatly.  
  
When Boromir returned and told us his tail many drew into panic but this part of the story came back to me. I glanced at Boromir with a sad expression. This was his end but I said nothing. We split into groups and I got stuck with Pip, Merry and Boromir... Shit now I would have to do something only fate could decide how this would turn out.  
  
While we were searching for Frodo something had caught Boromir's and my attention. But it was to late out of no where an arrow flew past my face and into a tree "Shit!" I cried before drawing my blade "Orcs!" I screeched as we were swarmed by the ugly beasts.  
  
I tried to keep tabs on Boromir and the Hobbits but they were soon lost in the crowd. I was backed away from the clearing fighting against five Orcs. It seemed for ever Orc I killed two more took its place. I was so distracted I did not feel the creature that had snuck up on me until his blade pierced my left shoulder. I let out a loud cry of pain as the sword was pulled out. I turned around taking out the creature that had just stabbed me. The only thing that kept me fighting was my survival instincts. Finally there were no more Orcs to fight and I started to make my way back to the clearing we had been attacked in.  
  
I heard Aragon yell as Boromir slipped away and knew I was to late. I stumbled into the clearing my shirt now soaked with my own blood. I fell to my knees and whimpered "I'm sorry" I whispered "I tried to stop it..." my voice failed as I fell into darkness. The last thing I saw was Aragon moving to catch me.  
  
(Changing out of POV while I'm out cold!)  
  
Aragon caught the girl as she fell seeing the wound on her back a large blade had pierced her back but luckily had not hit anything to threatening. Loss of blood and pain had caused her to pass out. Just then Gimli and Legolas entered ready for a battle.  
  
"Boromir is dead and Lisa is wounded. I am unscathed for I was not here with him. He fell defending the hobbits, while I was away upon the hill. Lisa seems to have been lead away from the hobbits as well"  
  
"The hobbits! Where are they then? Where is Frodo?" Gimli asked "I do not know Before he died Boromir told me that the Orcs had bound them; he did not think that they were dead. I sent him to follow Merry and Pippin; but I did not ask him if Frodo or Sam were with him: not until it was to late. All that I had done today has gone amiss. What is to be done now?"  
  
"First we must tend to the fallen and injured We cannot leave him lying like carrion among these foul Orcs and Lisa will not last long if she keeps on losing blood" Legolas said and Gimli nodded "But we must be swift"  
  
So they set about their tasks Legolas tended to Lisa as Aragon and Gimli set about preparing Boromir and the boat that would carry him.  
  
While Gimli and Aragon drug Boromir towards the water Legolas carefully picked up Lisa's body being weary of the wound in her back. He walked with her back to the shores and laid her down on her stomach so he could tend to the wounds. Removing the shirt he found a pack that had a few medical supplies.  
  
After boiling water and cleaning the wound he stitched it up with a makeshift needle and thread then bound it in cloth. Putting her shirt back on he carried her over to the others.  
  
After a long farewell to Boromir they set to the task of figuring out how they would deal with the wounded and still unconscious Lisa. "We could use the bier" he pointed to the object they had drug Boromir to the river on it was three branches lashed together with a cloak spread across it. "It would slow our travels and leave a trail for others to follow." Aragon shook his head. "I will carry her" Legolas said he was still holding the unconscious woman "It may slow me down but I am the fastest of the group so It will not effect me to much" They all agreed and set out on the trail to find the hobbits.  
  
The day had passed as well as most of the night before they stopped and Lisa was still out. They ate some food and rested their weary feet. Legolas went to check on the girl and her wound.  
  
(back to POV)  
  
The cool soft ground was under me as I slowly came out of the sleep. A soft hand brushed against my forehead to check for a temperature as I stirred "Hu?" I slowly opened an eye to the darkness before dawn.  
  
"So you finally wake" I blinked a few times before a face came into focus. Legolas "Aiy what happened?" I tried to sit up but a hand softly pushed me back down.  
  
"You were stabbed by an Orc blade in battle. Luckily we found you in time but we were not so lucky with Boromir nor the hobbits" Both eyes popped open. "I was to late" I muttered.  
  
"It is not your fault you did all you could Frodo and Sam left before the attack so they are safe we are on the trail of Pippin and Merry" I nodded and again tried to sit up.  
  
"You must rest your shoulder is no where near healed" I growled at Legolas "I will not be a burden on this journey let me up" But again he shook his head keeping a firm hand on my good shoulder.  
  
"you are no burden... I would carry you to the ends of the earth if I must" his words got to me "Why?" was all I could say my mind was clouded with possibilities and doubts of those possibilities.  
  
"Because... no matter what you say or do I care for you and do not wish to see you hurt or dead" I blinked a few times opening and closing my mouth a few times like a fish. No matter how I tried I couldn't get the words to come out.  
  
"You said at the beginning of this journey that you did not want to get to close to us because of those who may fall but when you were hurt I realized it was to late I was to close to you. I can not lose you to another it would break my heart. You have become the thing that pushes me on through this journey... I truly care for you Lisa"  
  
I watched him for a minute he seemed scared that I would try to run again and my mind was screaming for me to run but as I looked back upon the past few months and when I tried to think of what it would be like without him I realized something... "Legolas... I"  
  
He face fell and my heart nearly broke. I couldn't say anything else instead I reached up flinching slightly as I moved the torn muscles in my back and put my hand on his face. He looked at me as I moved sitting up slightly.  
  
He went to protest but before he could I covered his mouth with mine. It was a soft brief kiss but it shut him up. "I care for you as well Legolas." He smiled pulling me into a gentle embrace being careful of my shoulder.  
  
We had talked in those months back in Rivendell and I had told him about my fear of love and getting heart broken and apparently he had remembered.  
  
I was content just staying in his arms all day but the sounds of the others getting ready brought me back to reality. The sky was near black and the moon was gone it was the hour before dawn and we needed to be back on the trail.  
  
The others were happy to see that I was awake and we took a few extra minutes to let me eat some Lembas bread and drink some water before we set out.  
  
As we traveled we came across some remains of Orcs but it was to dark to see much.  
  
The sun was about to rise when Legolas spotted an eagle in the sky. It seems the Eagle was following us or showing us the way we had seen it many times before.  
  
The break of day brought us some hope and made the trail easier to follow. I was getting extremely restless in Legolas' arms "Can I please walk!" I whimpered batting my eyes and trying to look pathetic... Apparently my puppy dog eyes did not work on Legolas because every time I got the same reply "NO!"  
  
I was never that great at them anyways. So here I was my good arm slung around Legolas' shoulder while he carried me. Don't get me wrong I was VERY comfortable but I'm a girl who likes to do things for herself. I don't need a man to be my knight in shinning armor though it is very sweet and thoughtful of him. But DAMN IT I'm getting antsy!  
  
As dark yet again fell a debate on whether to go on or stop came up. I knew what lies ahead and there was no hurry. Why run into a massacre to only chance getting wounded when the little hobbits would make it out just fine.  
  
Thankfully Aragon seemed to be on the same wave length that I was because he chose for us to rest.  
  
((Only slightly longer I actually wrote a few pages more then this but I thought It would make a better chapter 11 Laughs evilly)) 


	11. Borrowing Gimli's axe

Thanks to all my reviews trying to get out as many chapters as soon as possible before school starts the 17 cuz my writing will slow WAY down once school starts... or if my classes are easy go WAY up... we will see!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Can I PLEASE walk tomorrow Legolas I'm fine! My legs do not effect my shoulder" I was throwing a tantrum I know but I was tired of being the maiden in distress. That was just now who I was. "Fine... But if you fall behind or get tired I'm carrying you again"  
  
I nodded anything to get him off my back... it was sweet and all but was getting to sweet. We quickly all fell asleep except me. I had done nothing that day so I was no where near tired. I kept watch for most of the night but it was silent.  
  
The next day we started out at the break of dawn so we might have a chance to catch up with them. We trekked all day and only an hour or so before sunset did I start lagging behind so as promised Legolas hoisted me up in his arms and caught up with the group.  
  
Gimli kept giving us odd looks and I knew he suspected something... who wouldn't? But I didn't care. He had every right to suspect something cuz something was going on... sort of...  
  
At dusk we halted again... Ok now I was tried of waiting I just wanted us to find the riders and be on with it but we were to wait again. But this time I was out before their conversation even began... if they were to continue tonight it would be lugging my near lifeless body with them cuz I was wore out!  
  
Dawn came the next day and I was awoke by Legolas "Awake! Awake! It is a red dawn. Strange things await us by the eaves of the forest. Good or evil, I do not know; but we are called. Awake" I growled and groaned but got up. I still despised mornings!  
  
And yet again we were off only moments after we woke up. I was feeling better even though I was tired the sleep helped though my wound still hurt like a bitch I did not show any signs, to my knowledge, of pain though Legolas seemed to see right through my facade.  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" "YES! I'm fine! I just want to find the hobbits and make sure they are safe" This went on most of the day him asking me if I was alright and me damn near biting his head off for bothering me... though I knew he was concerned but sometimes you can so over do the concerned bit.  
  
And again another day passed without hide no hair of the little hobbits I knew we would not see them for a long while but hell I was still protective of the little pains. We perched ourselves up on top of a green hill for the night.  
  
It was a cold night and I had trouble falling asleep I curled up in my cloak. Legolas was not tired I could see it in the way he paced. He slept much less then the rest of us usually volunteering for the night watch.  
  
Apparently he had seen me shiver because he sat beside me wrapping his cloak around me then his arms. I smiled at him and carefully leaned into his embrace being weary of my wound. He sang softly in his own tongue to me and it relaxed me putting me to sleep.  
  
Morning came all to soon. Aragon and Legolas were looking at something and I searched the horizon as well. There was a black blur and a cloud of smoke rising behind it. They were coming FINALLY!  
  
I knew what was coming as did Legolas then Aragon finally found out what they were "Riders!" Well duh! I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut. "We cannot escape them in this bare land. Shall we wait for them here or go on our way?" Gimli asked  
  
"We will wait, I am weary, and our hunt has failed. Or at least others were before us; for these horsemen are riding back down the orc trail. We may get news from them' Aragon said and indeed his voice was weary.  
  
"Or spears!" Gimli bit back. I growled hitting Gimli in the back of the head "Oh shut up let us find out what we can about the hobbits and get on with it." Everyone gave me a weird look and I just snickered.  
  
"Woman's intuition. I don't believe they will kill us... be weary of who we are YES but attack no." So we left the top of the hill I didn't wish to hear them bicker any more it was like a bunch of children.  
  
We all sat huddled together waiting on their arrival as Gimli asked Aragon questions. And soon the men and horses were approaching us. I leaned towards Legolas I was still weary of this travel and a group of men who were forced from their lands did not sit well with me. Damn I hate men... well most men.  
  
The horses passed by us in pairs as Legolas had said 105 of them. A large crowed. They were almost past when Aragon had to be an idiot and stand up "What news from the North Riders of Rohan?"  
  
And of course that got their attention as they wheeled and came charging back at us. Soon the four of us found ourselves in a ring of horses and riders. And again I was face to face with a bunch of pointy objects "Woman's intuition PFT!" Gimli grumbled to me.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing in this land?" one of the riders said. "I am called Strider, I came out of the North. I am hunting Orcs" The rider leaped from his horse. Giving his spear to another who dismounted at his side and drew his sword standing face to face w/ Aragon.  
  
"At first I thought that you yourselves were Orcs, but now I see that is not so. Indeed you know little of Orcs, if you go hunting them in this fashion. They were swift and well armed and they were many. You would have changed from hunters to prey if ever you had overtaken them. But there is something strange about you Strider. That is no name for a Man that you give. And strange too is your raiment. Have you sprung out of the grass? How did you escape our sight? are you elvish folk?"  
  
Aragon explained that only one of us was an elf and that we got our cloaks from Galadriel. When the attention of the man was shifted from Aragon to Gimli, Legolas and me. "Why do you not speak silent ones?" He demanded  
  
"Give me your name, horse master and I will give you mine, and more besides" Bellowed Gimli as he rose and put his hand on his axe. "The stranger should declare himself first yet I am named Eomer son of Eomund and am called the third marshal of riddermark"  
  
"Then Eomer son of Eomund, let Gimli the Dwarf Gloin's son warn you against foolish words. You speak evil of that which is fair beyond the reeach of your thought, and only little wit can excuse you"  
  
Eomer did not seem to happy about that nor did his men. "I would cut off your head, beard and all, master dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground"  
  
I growled that was it "Silence" Damn this was worse then the twelve year olds I watched at CAP "Gimli watch what you say he does not know of our quest and Sir when you know more of our quest you will understand why you upset my small friend. We are no threat to Rohan nor any of its inhabitants human or not." Yeah so what if I took some of Aragon's words I was tired of waiting.  
  
Aragon quickly agreed "Will you not hear our tale before you strike?" Eomer slowly let down his blade "I will but wanderers in the riddermark would be wise to be less haughty in these days of doubt. First tell me your right name and the name of your strong headed companion"  
  
"I am known as Lisa" Was all I said though I removed the hood of the cloak my voice was deeper then most females so I did not know if they all knew that or not especially with my sharp tongue just believing I was a young male. I caught a few disbelieving glances and a few glances I just didn't want to see before Aragon continued.  
  
Again they broke into a slight feud before Aragon tossed aside his cloak revealing who he was. Of course by then Eomer was not interested in the rest of us after that.  
  
I unknowingly stepped closer to Legolas in hopes to escape the gazes. It was unnerving. "Is it just me or have I changed into a big piece of meat all of a sudden" I muttered a low growl coming from me.  
  
Quickly some of the men diverted their eyes and I guessed Legolas had sent them an icy glare or I hoped so. What ever happened I was glad.  
  
Aragon inquired about our hobbit friends while I was distracted by trying to avoid the men's gaze. The screeching of Eomer brought me to my right mind "ON FOOT!"  
  
"Yes even as you see us" Wide wonder came into Eomer's eyes "Strider is too poor a name, son of Arathorn, Wingfoot I name you. This deed of the four friends should be sung in many a hall. Forty leagues and five you have measured ere the fourth day is ended! Hardy is the race of Elendil!"  
  
And so they continued I caught bits and pieces of their conversation till they spoke of horses again "Will you not come? There are spare horses as you see. There is work for the Sword to do. Yes, and we could fine use for Gimli's axe and the bow of Legolas and even for the woman with you" I growled but Aragon corrected him before I got the chance.  
  
"Lady Lisa is skilled in the sword and bow not in your intentions" I glared at the man snorting and crossing my arms like a spoiled child but I didn't care "that good for nothing pain in the ass" I mumbled so that only Legolas' keen hearing would hear me.  
  
So I did what I was best at Ignoring the pain before I snatched up Gimli's axe and took his head off feeding it to the next Orcs we came across.  
  
As Eomer went back to fetch the horses many strange looks and questions were asked. A dark-gray horse was brought to Aragon his name was Hasufel. A smaller and lighter horse was brought to Legolas he was named Arod. And a Tan horse was brought to me though Eomer was weary I had a temper and he had finally figured that out.  
  
"I am sorry Mi' Lady for my comment earlier" I snorted but took the reins "His name is Elodel" I nodded and mounted the horse "You should be weary of your words next time Lord Eomer you got lucky this time but I do not tolerate people who dishonor my name. If not for your large gathering of men you would be in pain right now"  
  
With that I took off after my companions wishing that Gimli was more comfortable with horses.  
  
((Stopping here for this chapter next involves Gandalf's return!!! Yippy!!! I don't like putting to much into one chapter cuz then it feels like people get lost or bored with the chapters but if you want it just tell me and I'll start combining chapters)) 


	12. Four Horses

Thanks for all the reviews I'm really enjoying all the praise that everyone is giving me. It helps me when writing. I love writing though I'm not the best at it. Well everyone I think I've talked enough for today lets get on with the chapter shall we?

Chapter 12

We had searched the ground numerous times for any signs of the hobbits. I was near suggesting we search the forest just to get it over with when Aragon found the slightest hint that the hobbits had escaped.

Legolas ranted on about the hobbits escape and I tried to suppress a laugh but it came anyway. He had such an imagination. I snickered and finally calmed myself. Everyone was looking at me. I just shrugged and they went on with their little detective work.

I walked around the camp idly. I was not good at that and anyways I knew where the little buggers were I just wasn't giving away the information. I watched the forest as the group came up behind me. "They are in there" someone said behind me in a slightly shaky voice

"Yes..." I looked over my shoulder "come now your not afraid of a little forest now are you Gimli?" With that I started to walk ignoring the few protests behind me.

I knew what was to come and I was excited to see Gandalf again. Maybe he would help me in my choice to turn immortal or not. "Wait the forest is dangerous" I just shrugged

"If we wish to find the hobbits we need to search the forest..." with that I continued to walk and the others followed. And soon Aragon found more hobbit tracks.

After a brief conversation about the forest not being evil we started our trek. We left the tracking to Aragon and just followed at a close distance I watched the forest around me taking in the strange feeling that I was being watched and quite possibly the trees were watching me.

We came across a stream where two sets of hobbit prints were found. "This is good tidings, yet the marks are two days old. And it seems that at this point the hobbits left the water-side" Aragon spoke while he was crouched down examining the prints.

"Then what shall we do now? We cannot pursue them through the whole fastness of Fangorn. we have come ill supplied. If we do not find them soon we shall be of no use to them, except to sit down beside them and show our friendship by starving together" Gimli muttered.

After debating again, which we seemed to do a lot, we started out again until we came across Treebeards hill. "Let us go up and look about us! I still feel my breath short I should like to taste a freer air for a while" Legolas seemed rather happy to be among the forest even if it was a bit creepy.

And so we did climbing up the rocky edge to the higher vantage point. It was breath taking and the air was softer up here. I couldn't sit still I knew he would come soon and I was very happy about this.

I was brought out of my trance by Legolas "LOOK!" I glanced towards the forest waiting a slight grin appearing on my face though I tried to hid it. Everyone else finally spotted what Legolas had. It was an old man.

"Your bow, Legolas! Bend it! Get ready! It is Saruman. Do not let him speak, or put a spell upon us! shoot first!" Gimli bellowed

But something held Legolas back he readied his bow but not his arrow. "why are you waiting! What is the matter with you?" Gimli said in a hissing whisper

A moment later the old man quickened his pace and came up with a surprising speed to the foot of the rock-wall. Then suddenly he looked up, while we stood motionless. There was no sound. We could not see his face but I knew who it was and my smile broadened. Finally he spoke

"Well met indeed, my friends, I wish to speak to you. Will you come down, or shall I come up?" without an answer he started to ascend the rock wall.

"now! Stop him Legolas!" Gimli cried franticly. "Did I not say that I wished to speak to you? Put away that bow Master Elf!" The bow and arrow fell from Legolas' hands and his arms hung loose at his sides. "And you Master Dwarf, pray take your hand from your axe, till I am up! You will not need such arguments"

When he was at the top a glint of white caught our eye and he stopped "And what may you being doing in these parts? An Elf, A man, a Dwarf and a Woman, all clad in elvish fashion. No doubt there is a tale worth hearing behind it all. Such things are not often seen here"

"Miht we know your name, and then hear what it is that you have to say to us? The morning passes and we have an errand that will not wait" Asked Aragon

"As for what I wished to say, I have said it: What may you be doing and what tale can you tell of yourselves? As for my name" he broke off laughing long and softly. "My name, have you not guessed it already? You have heard it before, I think. Yes, you have heard it before. But come now what of your tale?"

We stood silent not answering though I was itching to just yell out Gandalf and embrace him. Gandalf begin speaking telling us of what had become of our Hobbit companions. He turned away and went towards a heap of fallen stones and rock at the foot of the cliff behind. We all relaxed and stirred. Everyone else drew their weapons but I just followed.

I quickly caught up with the old man knowing I was getting some really odd looks from the others but didn't care. The shock finally wore off and Gimli demanded that 'Saruman' tell us were are friends are.

Before I could even remember what would happen Gandalf was towering above us. Legolas shot an arrow at him but it vanished in a ring of fire. "Mithrandir! Mithrandir! Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!" Gandalf cried. His gray cloak had been shed and his hair was snow white as well as his robes.

I just smiled as it clicked with Aragon "GANDALF!" he yelped babbling on about how Gandalf had returned in our time of need.

Gimli looked stunned and regretful "Gandalf but you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now, indeed I am Saruman, one might almost say, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!"

We shared stories of how Gandalf fought off the Balrog and how we fought and lost the hobbits and Boromir. We spoke of killing the beast that the Nazgul rode upon and Gandalf told us more about our enemy. But as the day drew to an end Gandalf spoke of war of our change of course and of hope.

We left the forest heading back to the battle field. There were no signs of the horses and I looked around for the beast that was bound to appear "They have not returned, it will be a weary walk!" Legolas groaned. "I shall not walk. Time presses" Said Gandalf. Then lifting up his head he gave a long whistle. So clear and piercing was the note that the others stood amazed to hear such a sound come from those old bearded lips.

Four times he whistled. And off in the distance you could see something approaching. "There is more then one horse coming" Aragon said. "Certainly, we are too great a burden for one"

They spoke and waited Aragon announcing that Arod and Hasufel were with two other horses though neither was Elodel the horse given to me by the riders of Rohan.

When they were finally in my sites I cried out one of the two strange horses was Aiden. I smiled as he came trotting up to me nudging my hand. "How did you get here my friend" I whispered into his ear.

My answer came from a figure near me "I told him to be ready for anything I knew at sometime we might require a horse and he has been following us to the best of his abilities I guess that Shadowfax had found him and brought him along." I smiled running my hand along the muzzle of the elven steed. Everyone else had mounted their beast and I did the same. I had missed my friend and was glad he would be joining me on the last bout of our journey.

Soon we were off at a decent pace. We followed Shadowfax not questioning his choice of path. But finally Gandalf told us. "He is steering a strait course now for the halls of Theoden under the slopes of the white mountains. It will be quicker so The ground is firmer in the Eastemnet, where the chief northward track lies, across the river, but Shadowfax knows the way through every fen and hallow"

With that we carried on off to Theoden and off to war. Again my mind raced to my fate I still needed to speak with Gandalf but that would have to wait.

((Alright enjoy the chapter Thanks a bunch! Soon I get to meet someone with a spirit as great as my own! Yeah... and I knew I brought Elodel in but I needed to put my horse back in the plot somewhere... alright on with the story! And a lot of paragraphs are taken right from the book that way people stay as much in character as possible I don't own those paragraphs J.R.R. Tolkien does!))


	13. To Run or Not To Run That is the questio...

Alright sorry for the delay I've been busy w/ work and getting ready for my senior year in school... I should really be working on my Econ but what ever... Alright...

Legolas: Hey!!! hold it right there!

Me: Uh what?

Legolas: You promised me in that review to that story that this story would pick up on the romance... you going to keep your promise??? Hu???

Me: (Sighs) you know how hard it is to write romance in a story that involves non stop traveling and battles?

Legolas: (whines) But you promised!!!

Me: Fine! I'll do my best now can I get on w/ the story? Don't you think the Fans have waited long enough yet?

Legolas: Hum... maybe... Alright fine... lets get on w/ this story!!! Yeah more me!!!

Me: (rolls eyes) Anyways lets get back to the story...

Chapter 13

After two hard days of riding we had reached Rohan. After a brief struggle and a reluctant disarming we were about to enter the golden hall though I was beyond displeased as the guard attempted to leave me behind.

"A woman does not belong in the court of men" stated the guard

"I will not leave" I growled crossing my arms over my chest trying to make myself seem unmovable.

"Maybe you should leave for now" Gandalf calmly spoke. I growled loudly "NO! I will not leave and that is final! You will have to bind me to a tree and set wolves to watch me to keep me from entering"

Another Guard trying to be funny added "That could be arranged" That was the straw that metaphorically broke the camels back. I lunged only to be caught by Legolas "Calm down in your time it may be acceptable but not here. No progress will take place if you are present"

I snorted glancing into his beautiful eyes... how could I say no "I won't be for you know" He nodded

"Fine but take me to Eowyn" I said to the guard leading us in "Or else you will feel my wrath" I growled low standing as tall as possible trying to be threatening.

As we entered the guard grabbed my arm intending to drag me out of the hall but as I remembered Eowyn was in the hall. With a smirk I got to remain.

I was on alert as I felt eyes lingering on me. I glared at all whom I caught staring at me. I was ignorant to all that was going on around me until everyone's attention snapped to the white Gandalf. I watched as they threw Grima, also known as worm tongue, out and the king turned into his old state of mind.

I followed at a distance as we left the chambers and stepped outside. I watched Eowyn and Aragon as they took notice of each other then Eowyn leave. "I will return soon" was all I said to whom ever cared before taking off after the girl who couldn't be more then 14.

She reminded me of my cadets so unknowing and innocent. So I swiftly followed her "Eowyn!" The girl stopped "Ai what do you need Mi Lady" I smiled "A word perhaps" She nodded and I walked up to her "I am Lisa" I said reaching out a hand and she shook it.

"Tis nice to meet you what do you wish to speak about?" I laughed "I have traveled among nine men for the past few months you are the first female human I have come in contact with in all this time. Is idle chat a big favor to ask?" A chuckle came from her "Nay it is not"

We walked for a while only saying a few words but finally when I figured it was safe I told her about the real me. I knew I could trust her.

"So you are telling me you are from the future?" I nodded "Interesting" I laughed "Yes very. It is strange in my world you are still a child but here you are very close to being a woman. It scares me to think of what my life would have been like if I was born here. I am 18 and still run from love like the plague. I would be considered an old maid soon"

Eowyn nodded but something clicked. "we must leave" she was curious but followed me. We made it back in time to see the king start giving away gifts to all the fellowship members.

Eowyn approached the kings side as I walked over to Legolas "Where have you been?" I laughed "I may be a warrior but even a warrior enjoys a little female company" He laughed.

The king presented the men with armor and such but when he came to me he frowned. "A woman in your fellowship?" I sighed "Aiy King Theoden I am a warrior from a far off land untouched by the evil here. I came to prevent it from reaching my land"

He shook his head "A woman's place is not to wield a weapon" I growled but checked my temper "In your land it may not be but in my land it is. A woman is aloud to do anything a man can. If a man is willing to dye protecting me then why should I not be willing to dye protecting him? Is not the world full of give and take? I can not ask a man to lay down his life for me without being willing to lay down my life for him? Is that not what any good leader would do? What any good warrior?"

He sighed "Who are you . I did not catch your name and you slipped away with Eowyn before I could ask" he wanted my name he could have it. Gandalf had and I had spoke on the trip here and I had told him of how I did not like only saying my name so he had helped me.

"I am Lisa Lady of America. Senior Master Sergeant of America's Auxiliary forces. First Sergeant of the grissom squadron" I knew he would not understand about half of what I said but I knew he knew there were ranks in the military I would tell him our ranking system if I must to get his respect... I'll show him where a woman's place is!

"Where is this America?" he inquired "It is a long journey across a vast ocean. It is many months journey by boat." He nodded

"Alright Lisa Lady of America I am not quit sure what to give you" I frowned "The same as you would give every warrior I would hope. For I would not appreciate an elegant dress when I am perched on Aiden's back fighting against Orcs, I already have a steed and a blade as well"

The king nodded "Then you may chose a shield, helmet and coat of mail as well though it may be hard to find a fit for you" I shrugged "Thank you Lord Theoden. I know you are not use to a female warrior so I appreciate you having an open mind"

With that I began my search. A few moments later I saw Eowyn with a goblet of wine and the fellowship standing around her with the king. She went from each person to let them drink. I saw the exchange between her and Aragon and sighed. This is one heart break I could safely prevent. I had been trying to keep out of the story as much as possible but I had already decided there were a few things I would do to help save lives.

"Hail Lisa Lady of America" She said as she approached me. "Hail Eowyn lady of Rohan" I said aloud but whispered "We need to talk" So only Legolas and she could here me. I sipped the wine and returned it to her.

We left the hall and I searched for a place to drag Eowyn but before I could find one I was drug away myself.

"What do you think you are doing?" I growled "Legolas nothing that will change the future just preventing a broken heart" He glared at me "Do not mettle in the afairs of others. Let them learn on their own"

I sighed "I will not sit by and watch as an innocent girl's heart is torn apart!"

"WHY!" He demanded "Because" I said almost inaudibly "She is the same age as I was and her spirit reminds me so much of myself. I can not bear to see the pain in her eyes when he chooses Arwen over her" He frowned and I sniffled.

(Flash Back)

1 week after v-day 2000

I sat on the couch to silence on the phone. "Lisa?" Nothing "Lisa..." I growled through my tears. "Chris... I" I hung up I was devastated.

Next Day sitting at a local restaurant

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but what was I supposed to say? Chris called two weeks ago and said he was thinking about breaking up with you after 7 months?!" I growled slamming my fists on the table and standing up "YES! Nicole your my best friend maybe we could have talked it through or something!" she frowned "But I promised him I wouldn't tell" I left

1 year later

I sat crying after a recent fight with my step dad. I had just moved and changed school and my boyfriend had broke up with me. My sister and I were not getting along and my best friend was gone for the summer. I picked up the phone and dialed a number I hadn't used in a while. "Hey Chris its been a while... Look I'm sorry for how I have been acting..."

2 Years later

"Mary I love him but he only sees me as a friend. I have been supportive of him through everything even Emily! He still doesn't like me as anything more" "Yes he does Lisa I see it in his eyes!"

2 Months later on IMs

SSW123- Chris you and Mary are both slinking around being depressed and I'm tired of it... ask her out already before I kill you!!!

CRyuko-Are you sure?

SSW123- YES!

Another IM at same time

SSW123- Mary your my best friend I will only be happy if you are and your not happy without him I don't care trust me! Just say yes!

Bug123-Hu?

SSW123-Just do it!

6Months later

CRyuko-Lisa I need to ask you something

SSW123- You want to ask Mary to marry you?  
Cryuko-How did you know?

SSW123- I Can read you like a book I've known you for years and know how you think and feel. Go ahead I don't care

Tears spilled down my face. I had lost my first love to my best friend. I had to smile and appear happy about it through I was torn up inside they were my two best friends and I still loved Chris with all my heart but without each other they were not happy I had sacrificed my own happiness for them and it hurt.

(End flashback)

"He was the first person I fell in love with and he broke my heart over and over again" Legolas embraced me in a comforting hug. I felt safe for the first time in over four years. His smell over whelmed my senses.

"Mmm you smell nice" I said softly not even knowing I was saying it out loud. "hu?" I laughed "Sorry..." I blushed "But I said you smell nice... its a long story" He gave me a puzzled look "Most guys when I get close make my nose hurt and I start sneezing its weird. I have only been this close to one other person without sneezing and that was Chris."

He laughed "It is very rare for a human to have such a good since of smell... a lot of creatures find their mate through their sent." I laughed "So..." he smiled

"Chris smelled good because he was your match in the future but fate knew you would be coming here so they gave him someone else. Someone it knew you would trust to take care of him... but here..." he trailed off.

I looked at him "Legolas..." but I couldn't finish he drew me into a soft kiss. "I know we are at war Lisa but that gives us even more reason to savor each other's company" I looked at him gulping he wouldn't!

"Lisa when this war is over I want you to return to Mirkwood with me. I am falling in Love with you" He would! but oddly enough they weren't shallow and meaningless as they were in my world. My heart stopped as I looked at him. I was speechless his eyes showed that he was telling the truth.

"You mean it?" He nodded and I hugged him tight whispering into his ear "If you break my heart I'll break your jaw" my tone was serious. I did not wish to risk another broken heart. I would die this time around. I didn't have my friends support to keep me from dying.

He smiled kissing my forehead "Do not worry. I will love you even as a mortal" I melted at his words "Seriously?" He nodded. The fellowship knew nothing of Galadriel's gift. Wouldn't he be surprised when I used it. "come now Legolas Helm's Deep awaits!"

AN

Me: You happy?

Legolas: Yes! YAH!!! You didn't run away.

Me (rolls eyes) what ever...

Ok so how did you like it? The chapter was EXTRA long... K? Hope you like it... time for food!!! Oh and during the Flashback I'm telling Legolas what's going on K? alright now that that is all cleared up! Time to eat dinner!!!


	14. The Battle and a setting sun

A/N To all my loyal fans

I am very sorry for the MAJOR delay... the last few months have been utter chaos. This is my senior year in high school and I finally got a first sergeant position in my squadron! My mom decided to redecorate our computer room and turn it into a Jimmy Buffet room so now the computer is upstairs... But I finally started this chapter!!! YEAH 2 Viruses, A new room and 1 grading period later the story CONTINUES!!! YEAH!!! I hope you enjoy it... the story is going to start Jumping forward considering at this point the book starts focusing more so on Sam/ Frodo and away from the rest of the fellowship... I might add my own chapter into the book (Smirks) If I ever find the time... I really should be working on my Psychology and Economics homework BUT this comes first... Enjoy!!!

This is dedicated to my loyal fan who is doing great in the JROTC program who last I heard got her first stripe! I'm so proud of you girl you know who you are but I don't wanna make all the other people jealous! Keep up the good work. Give this old First sergeant a run for her money LOL... Oh and (sings) Happy birthday to me Happy birthday to me... happy birthday (a month late) happy birthday to me!!!

I also wanna say thank you to all my new fans you guys are part of the reason I'm up at 11pm on a Sunday before a test trying to get this chapter out!

Chapter 14

The ride was long. I was getting bored. Beside me was Eowyn who was giving googly eyes in Aragorn's direction. No matter what I seemed to say it wouldn't get through her head. I was extremely flustered and needed to get away from her. Up ahead I saw Gimli and Legolas talking. Nudging Aiden's flanks I urged him forward in hopes to get to talk to Legolas.

"Legolas... Gimli" I gave a sweet smile which seemed to shock Gimli never had he seen me in such a pleasant mood. "Err... Lisa is something the matter?" I chuckled shaking my head "No nothing is the matter sir dwarf must there be something wrong for me to be in a good mood. Most people would assume it be the other way around" Gimli shrugged then must have decided to venture off away from me. I think my happy mood scared him away. A typical response to my chipper moods. My cadets had often kept their distance when I was in a good mood in fear of putting me in a bad one.

"Lisa?" Legolas was giving me an odd look. I sighed shaking my head "Nothing is the matter. I promise" though quickly the thought of the upcoming battle made my smile fade slightly. The look Legolas was now shooting me assured me that he had seen the change.

"Legolas may I have a quick word with you?" He nodded but didn't direct his horse away from the others "Not here" I muttered before quickly muttering to a nearby soldier to send word to Aragorn to give word that we would return before the others had fully entered helms deep.

After we were clearly out of earshot of the others I dismounted Aiden and waited for Legolas to do the same.

"What is this about Lisa? why must we leave the others alone when there are most likely enemies about?" I looked around then shrugged

"I needed a word with you and the enemies won't be arriving till tomorrow... but that's not what I drug you out here for..." I paused did I really want to be this blunt? I wasn't even sure if I would make it through this story let alone be alive long enough to seem my family and friends. Should I really actually do this.

"Lisa..." my pause must have unnerved him because he kept glancing at the large crowd who were getting farther and farther away. "Legolas everyone was given a gift by lady Galadriel right?"

He nodded but the puzzled look on his face showed me that he didn't understand where this was going. "My gift was a way for me to see my family again" His face fell sharply.

"So you are returning home? When did you plan on telling the rest of the fellowship" I let out a low growl "let me finish why don't you!" But he seemed to not be having any of it. In a split second he had mounted his horse and was nudging it towards the helm. "Legolas!" I yelped but he was ignoring me.

I quickly mounted Aiden and took off after him. I pulled Aiden in front of him and his horse and let out a loud growl "LISTEN TO ME!" I near yelled a few people close to us had turned towards us but only could hear my yelled words.

Legolas sat silently and I took that as an 'I'm listening' silence. "She told me it was impossible for here or even every one of the elders who held any kind of magical power to send me back to my time..." I paused but continued before he could get a word in.

"She gave me immortality Legolas... she said it was the only way to see my family again..." I pulled the vial from a hidden pocket of my saddle bag holding it towards him. He looked at it curiously then at me. "Why did you wait to tell me this" He inquired

"Because I... Er" I stammered but finally managed to whisper out the reason but he could hear it. "I wanted to know if you would love a mortal woman before I knew if you could love an immortal woman" He sprang off his horse walking over to Aiden and I. He pulled me off Aiden's back and into a crushing hug and kiss. As he pulled away he laughed

"I will love you no matter what form you are or how long you live" I smiled and looked at the people "We must go... meet me at sunset in the western tower" I whispered before remounting on Aiden and taking off towards the group who had just arrived at the Helm Gates. Legolas was on our heals.

We arrived just in time to see the last of the civilians in. Aragon gave Legolas and me a puzzled look before approaching us. "Legolas, Lisa it is not wise to venture off like that when the enemy could be near"

I sighed "I am sorry it was my fault. I needed to speak with Legolas away from prying ears." Aragorn gave a slight nod before leading Legolas away.

Eowyn approached me and gave me a devilish laugh "So you get on me for impossible love yet you run off with a man who is not only not of your blood but also not of your time" I sighed.

"Those things do not matter Eowyn. I love him... and he loves me" I whispered the last part but she had heard and squealed like all the other women I knew "Oh you must tell me. But first we must get the women and children seen to safety" I groaned this would be a LONG day.

((Thought of stopping there but decided that because of my laziness I would be nice and continue on and make it a longer chapter))

There were storm clouds in the distance when the sun began to set. Legolas came running up the tower just as the sun began to set. "I'm sorry" but I just smiled and nodded waiting for the right moment.

As the sun hit the horizon I opened the vial and downed the contents. Nothing was happening and I was hopping nothing painful would. But just as the last bit of the sun fell from the sky a sharp pain filled every inch of my body.

I felt like I was burning from the inside out. "LISA!" he yelped as I sank to my knees. After a few moments I could not stand it any longer and passed out from the pain.

((Third Person))

Legolas scooped her up in his arms before running towards where are the woman, and hopefully healers, were. He was not exactly sure what was happening and hoped the healer would be able to tell him. He passed by Gimli who seemed to have wanted to say something but instead let out a cry of surprise

"What has happened to her?" the stout man was er... running along side of Legolas curious to see what had happened to their female companion.

He shook his head telling Gimli he would talk to him later before again resuming his search for a healer. Finally he found one. An older woman who had apparently seen him franticly searching for something. "Lad what tiz wrong?"

The lady was approaching slowly in her older years appearing to be about sixty or more. She took a look at Lisa and tisked "What has happened. The battle has not begun yet" he quickly told her the basics of what had happened. She clicked her tongue and led him to a room.

"Lay her down here" she pointed to a makeshift bed in the corner of the small hut like structure. He did as he was told and stood watching as the woman looked her over.

"Nothing is seriously wrong deary let her rest and she should be fine. The magic is binding to her body and soul" She got up and started towards the door.

It was now completely dark. Lisa was tossing and turning seeming to be in a fitful sleep. He knelt beside her running his thumb across her cheek in a calming motion.

"Legolas!" a head poked into the hut "We need you at the wall" Aragorn looked panicked. He nodded then got up. As he left the hut he grabbed the arm of a young soldier "Stay with her. If they break through the wall get her to the caves"

The boy nodded and went to the hut. Aragorn gave him a puzzled look but he just sighed "I will tell you later my friend"

((Lisa POV back to normal!!!))

I woke up to the sound of battle. A young soldier sat near me seeming to be jumpy. I was not sure if he was eager to jump into battle or eager to run for his life his back was to me so I could not tell. He looked no older then thirteen the age of my cousin whom I missed dearly.

I stretched trying to get the kinks our of my body. The burning pain was luckily gone but something still felt off. I sat up making the young man jump "Oiy miss your finally up... you've been out for nearly three days!" My jaw hung open in surprise.

It was dark out but the first rays of daylight were peaking over the horizon. "Shit" I yelped jumping up. I quickly ran a hand through my hair then looked around finding my sword and a bow.

Something still wasn't right. My vision was blurry. I prayed that my contacts were not messing up on me but no matter what I did they would not clear. Finally giving up I removed them but to my surprise this solved the problem.

I stood stalk still till a blood curtailing scream snapped me back to reality and I darted off towards battle the young man fumbling behind me trying to keep up. "Wait" he hollered but I ignored him and kept moving.

I was searching the crowd for any members of the fellowship but I was not being successful a swipe at my side by an orc who had managed to get into the city started my share of bloodshed as I shrugged off the thought of finding the others anytime soon.

It was difficult to see it was raining and made things slightly blurry to everyone. After a while I heard two familiar Voices which seemed to be yelling back and forth between a good distance. I laughed it was Gimli and Legolas.

I made my way towards the closest of voices which happened to be Gimli he was surrounded by a horde of orcs and was having a bit of trouble. I jumped in helping to defeat those around him. His back was towards me "You are good with a sword lad" he said still not looking at me. "Gimli I am appalled that you would not recognize a fellow adventurer"

I laughed at the look on his face "LISA your alright" he gave me a brief but strangling hug before returning to battle. "We were worried about you after two days" I just shrugged

"Well think of it this way you gained two fresh fighters" He laughed and we continued to fight.

After a while I bumped into another body and glanced over my shoulder. It was Legolas. I gave him a coy smirk before returning my attention to the battle "what are you doing out here!" He yelped surprised I was up and about.

"Fighting what does it look like. it seemed to me like you needed a few fresh recruits out here" I chuckled but he didn't seem to get my sense of humor.

The battle raged on and eventually Gandalf returned with reinforcements. The battle was won but the casualties were high. Everyone was exhausted and I was sent to help tend to the wounded.

It was nearly twelve hours later before I saw any of the fellowship again. I approached Legolas as he helped tend to the elves that were injured.

"You really should rest there are plenty of able bodied women to do this job" He sighed finishing up on the man he was tending to "Lisa I'm fine" I laughed

"You are exhausted you need rest" I tugged on his arm and he turned to look at me "Something is different about you" He said as he got his first good look at me.

I shrugged tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear a nervous habit I had acquired many years ago. That is when we both noticed the change. I had pointed ears! I yelped out of surprise "Galadriel made me an elf! She said I had the spirit of one but never said a word about making me one." I sighed I would have to figure it out later.

Legolas appeared to be about to pass out from both weariness and shock. I found and empty place along the wall and sat down forcing Legolas to sit next to me. "Rest" I growled.

After a few minutes of arguing he passed out. I put his head on my lap running my fingers through his hair to relax him. I softly hummed a song my grandmother use to sing me to sleep with when I was a child. We sat like that all night. He deserved a good nights rest.


	15. Relizations

AN heya sorry bout the delay... W/ my new job as S-Mart (sears) and finals approaching I have had NO time to myself... its actually 12am and I need to be up in 8hrs but I'm in a writing mood... I started two new stories (sorry) but neither of them take as much time to write as this one... I know I have messed up on a few facts along the way like how originally the potion was supposed to be taken at sunrise instead of sunset and I skipped the whole battle on the way to Helm's deep. So my apologies... I'll eventually go back and make some corrections K? Love ya all thanks to all my reviewers I Love you guys!

Chapter 15

I must have fallen asleep sometime in the night because I woke up leaning against the wall. Legolas was still fast asleep with is head on my lap but two blankets had been draped over us.

I was still in awe about my new change... I was an elf! I was a thing of fairy tails and such and if I could survive long enough I would see my family again... and introduce them to the man who I loved!

Mom would be thrilled though I'm not sure how she would take the long hair bit... BUT she could deal because I loved his hair. Speaking of which. I currently found myself playing with a few stray strands of hair that were in his face. They were silky and soft as baby's hair.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up. Aragon and Gimli were standing in front of us... I gave them a soft but still weary smile "I am glad you both are alright..."

Aragon nodded his eyes flicking between my face and the sleeping elf... How he could sleep through this I do not know... it may be because of all the other noise around us or shear exhaustion... but the fact that he was asleep was comforting.

"we are going to heading towards Isengard soon. Gandalf wants to leave soon so we must make haste" I gave a short nod then turned my attention to rousing the elf. Aragon and Gimli had left and for that I was thankful.

"Legolas... wake up" I said in a soft voice... and got no response... "Legolas... we need to leave!" I said this time more loudly... he was still out... and I was worried... So as one last resort I shook him "LEGOLAS GET YOUR CUTE BUT LAZY ASS UP!" I growled. He jumped blinking a few times looking around.

"What was that for?" He was rubbing his ears in slight pain from my loud voice... "We need to leave... you were out cold... even missed my discussion with Gimli and Aragon..." He was frowning and seemed in a bit of shock.

"Come on prince charming... the cavalry won't wait forever" I grabbed his shirt sleeve and headed towards the stables dragging a confused Legolas behind.

As we entered the stables the others got a good look at me for the first time. My hair was a lighter shade of blond and unlike its wavy texture it had always had, which might I add was utterly annoying cuz it would never be strait but never would curl the way I wanted it to, was now strait and silky looking even with it mussed from a night of sleep and war. My once tanned and freckled flesh was now smooth looking and though I was still tan the few freckles here and there on my face and arms was gone. My already blue eyes seemed to have added a gold like tent in them as well. And of course my new pointed ears added to the effect.

"Child what happened to you?" Gandalf asked even though he knew of the potion I don't think even he knew what the effects might be.

"It was a gift from lady Galadriel. She could not send me home so she gave me immortality though I knew not that it would have this effect on me." I smirked "But it is a pleasant surprise!" I chirped

Everyone just stood there staring... I began to growl "I thought we were leaving" I hissed which snapped everyone back into reality. We and a few others mounted our steeds. Gimli was given a small, swift and strong pack pony that had survived the battle to ride and I found Aiden who was at first a bit jumpy from my change in appearance but quickly calmed when he smelled that it was still me.

"Do not fret my friend I am still me on the inside... outward appearances are nothing" I kissed his fuzzy nose then quickly mounted him. Isengard called and I could not wait to see two of my children. Boy would they be surprised by my change.

(I'm to nice to you guys)

The road was long and boring but I was amazed by discovering my new abilities. I road ahead with Legolas as he helped me to decipher sounds and such. I was truly happy. I did not have to chose between love and my family... I could have both... for an eternity! But it would take a lot of hard work and determination to get me there. And I was up to anything to see my family again!

As we arrived in Isengard we saw destruction and chaos and a sly smile crept onto my face. The hobbits had truly out done themselves. The movie could not even begin to describe the landscape in front of me. It looked like not only a hurricane, tornado, lightning storm, bulldozer and maybe a few earthquakes had went through but like a city that Godzilla had just played hopscotch on.

The sound of the ents had everyone on edge... well save me and Gandalf... I was pleased to finally get a chance to meet graybeard!

Quickly a discussion struck up between Gandalf and the king. So I went in search of my children. Legolas followed though Aragon didn't seem to pleased with it. I quickly found the two hobbits who were sitting a top their booty looking like two kittens who had just gotten some cream.

"My my my... what have we hear?" I said as I sat on top of Aiden trying to look as menacing as possible. They both looked behind them and let out a shrill cry. "LISA!" they said in unison as they jumped up and ran towards me.

I slid from Aiden's back and quickly ducked down so that I could pull them both into a strong embrace. "Ahh my little ones... I am so glad that you are safe... I do not know what I would have done without seeing you. And I see that you have just saved us the trouble of defeating Saruman for us."

They both puffed their chests out nodding "Aiy we did" Pip said looking all proud.

A low chuckle behind me drew their attention and they saw Legolas who quickly approached us. As I released them they got their first look at me and both gasped. "What happened to you Lisa? What wizardry turned you into an elf?" Merry squeaked.

"The lady Galadriel. She said that it would help me to see my family again. And I took up the offer... Many things have happened that you do not know about but we will have plenty of time for discussion later... I believe that Gandalf and Aragon might wish to congratulate you for your victory"

They looked between each other then back at me before they dashed off in search of the others. "You care for those two very much don't you" I looked at Legolas and smiled "I care for everyone of the fellowship members... Aragon is like my big brother or possibly even a father figure... Gimli is much like my brother though much shorter and stouter... The hobbits are like my cadets or my children I feel like a mother to them all though they are not of my kind or blood... and you..." I smile "Well you are just an annoyance" I smirk jokingly as I walk over to him seeing the mock hurt on his face.

"An annoyance that I could never be without... one that keeps me going through everything and is always by my side" I lean up and kiss him briefly before resting my head against his chest.

"I am glad that I came here Legolas... At first I was sad because I would not see my family again... but even w/out the potion I quickly grew to know that because of you I belonged here and it lessened the pain that I had from that fact. And now I won't have to chose... I will see them again... and I'll have you... I do not know of anything right now that could make me any happier"

He nuzzled his face into my hair taking a deep breath. I could feel his smile against my scalp and finally, and reluctantly, pulled away "Let us go and join in the celebration... one of two enemies have been defeated now only Frodo must face our final opponent." I grabbed his hand and started back towards the others Aiden and Arod following as well.

(I could be mean... I actually had stopped hear but decided on a bit more before bed so feel happy)

Again we finally set out with two more companions added to our list. Only Sam and Frodo were missing now but they would not rejoin us till this quest was finished. I could not remember what the next part of the quest was currently... were we heading to the dead lands to retrieve the ghosts loyal to Aragon... or Gondor... It had been so long since I had read the books now that only major facts stood firm in my mind... who would survive, who would die, and where we went through not in order any longer.

We rode well into the night till we came to the end of the valley. There we were to rest for tomorrow was a day of hard riding. After dismounting and settling our horses everyone went about making camp and relaxing a bit. I snuck a bit away from the camp keeping it in close sight and sound.

I glanced up at the sky taking in the beauty of the stars. Closing my eyes I began relaxing. I felt more so then heard a shift behind me and popped one eye open to see Legolas "come love... sit... let us talk for a while" I purred patting the grass beside me. He obliged.

"You seem fond of kids" he blurted out and I was a bit shocked. I glanced at him and gave a weary smile "Yes... I love kids... and eventually want some of my own... but I wish for my mother to see them... to be around when they are born and to pamper them just as she did my niece and nephew..."

I leaned my head against his shoulder sighing "It feels like I have been here for an eternity... I have changed so much mentally since I arrived here. I look at the world differently and truly love how it is. I was so hurt by the people in my time and this time and the people here have healed me. Fate brought me here and I am glad that it did for I would have never found you" I was being mushy I know but what can I say... the books never spoke of my fate... what if I died... fear was not going to hold back the fact that I love him...

Legolas kissed the top of my head nodding slightly "You have changed and it has been a good change indeed... I am glad you are hear to stay for it would have been a lonely century waiting to see your face again"

I was glad to hear that he would have waited for me no matter if I returned to my time or not. It was then that I truly found my home. It wasn't a place or a time... it was with people... It was with Aragon, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, My sister, My brother, My step dad, my mom and mostly it was with Legolas... no matter where I was... I would be at home with him.

AN Ok there ya go an extra page of writing... school ends for me soon I'll be back to writing full out after x-mas I promise!


	16. Can we go home yet?

AN Alright Hey I know this story has been put on hold for a while and I'm sorry though I'm sad to inform you were getting down to the last few chapters. Only one or two chapters left after then and an epilogue. Anyways I hope you enjoy these last few chapters I've enjoyed writing them all. I love all my dedicated fans. You also all have to understand that because this story is first person I'm skipping all the parts where Lisa isn't involved and even a few parts where she is but would be way to dull to write about.

Once In A Blue Moon

Chapter 16

Thanks to Pippin our group had split up again. Gandalf had just set off in one direction with Pip while Merry went with our group.

"And then whither?" Asked Legolas as we stood trying to decide our path of choice. Aragorn agreed that we would follow the King's men for a while. "As for our course I cannot say yet, as for the king, he will go to the muster that he commanded at Edoras, Four nights from now. And there I think he will hear tidings of war, and the riders of Rohan will go down to Minas Tirith. But for myself and any that will go with me..."

"I for one!" Cried Legolas "And Gimli with him!" said the Dwarf. "As well as I you're not getting away from me that easily Aragorn" So it was agreed. the four of us would end up splitting up from the kings men somewhere along the path while Pip stayed with them incase he ran into any of the others from the fellowship.

Soon we departed from them and took a separate path to Minas Tirith we, instead, went through the paths of the dead where we gained an army of dead to help us at the upcoming battle.

----------------------

Silently we road upon the hauls of the creaking ships. No one dared to speak in fear of the dead whom accompanied us. Even brave Gimli seemed to quake in his boots. Soon we would enter battle yet again and I was still unsure of my fate. I could only hope that my death would not come any time soon.

We sailed upon enemy ships in hopes to trick the enemy and it worked. Soon we were neck deep in the mist of battle. Swords clashing all around us as the battle raged. I had lost sight of the others in the rush off the ships and was surrounded. I had eventually allied myself with a strange young man and we stood back to back fending off Orcs and other foul beasts.

All of a sudden I let out a yowl as the tip of an enemy blade caught my shoulder. The cut was not deep enough to do serious damage but it did hinder my fighting skills and the pain was distracting.

Finally the battle ended. We rallied the survivors then made our way back towards the gates of Gondor. The young man whom I had fought along side was still alive and had approached me. Apparently he had not known I was a female during battle for the shocked look on his face. "You fight well... for a woman" At that comment I snorted shaking my head. The men of this era were so thick headed.

"You fight well for a pup who's blade is nearly as big as he" Was all I said before continuing my search for my companions. But the young man followed me. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" I was hurting and bleeding and the whelp was getting on my last nerve so my tone was biting and sharp.

"You should hold your tongue woman! Talking to a man like that... would you dare talk to your husband in such a tone?" I then noticed that I was in the middle of a group of men who seemed to know the young whelp. I just laughed "I will speak however I please Sir... if anything you should learn not to judge a person by their sex and size" I attempted to push my way through the group but the gruff man had grabbed my injured arm.

I let out a whimper in pain before my expression changed from that of hurt to that of anger. So I did what any woman from my time would do... I broke his nose. I was growling as the other men started towards me but a new voice stopped them. "Do not tell me that you are attacking a member of the 10 companions?"

All of the men immediately backed off allowing me to see the man whom had spoke. He was tall and well built his aura screamed nobility. "Thank you... but you spoke of the fellowship as if you knew them... might you possibly know where I could find any of them?" He smiled and nodded "Aiy M'Lady follow me and I will show you"

I followed him and soon I saw a familiar head of hair. "Legolas" I yelped running towards him forgetting about the man who stood behind me. Legolas turned, a look of relief crossing his face "Lisa"

I ran into his open arms squeezing the life out of him "When you got lost in the chaos I feared the worst" He muttered into my hair. I let out a soft chuckle "I told you once before. I am to stubborn to be killed"

Someone cleared their throat and I glanced towards the voice. "Gimli it is good to see you are alright as well" I let Legolas go and crouched down to hug the gruff dwarf. "I always knew you were alright Lass" At this Legolas snorted "And that is why you said all hope was lost once we did not find her half way through the battle" Gimli muttered something blushing but I just smiled and hugged him again.

-------------------------

Soon the three of us went in search of Aragorn. But after a while we gave up. I was going to head towards the tents with the others when a Maid from the castle stopped me "It was requested that you would stay in the castle tonight M'Lady." I put up a bit of a fuss but both Legolas and Gimli told me to not pass up the chance so I agreed.

It had been a while since my last true bath not having the time for more then a quick face wash over the past few months of traveling. My cloths were torn and dirty as well as my face and hair. The maid ordered a bath drawn and said that she would mend and clean my cloths for me so that they would be ready for the morning.

I thanked her and quickly took off the cloths giving them to her and getting in the bath tub. My bag was fetched and brought up to my room upon my request. They left me a bit of soap and I began to clean myself being careful to avoid the shallow sword wound in my arm. That I ended up cleaning in fresh water once I was done.

As I stepped out I noticed that the water was near black from all the dirt that had been in my hair and on my body. It was nasty but somehow I had slowly gotten use to the whole not taking a shower every morning thing over the past few months.

After I dried off I got in my back and got out my BDU pants and black shirt having brought them in case of an emergency or something. I slipped them on and went to bed. I was exhausted and could not wait to sleep on an actually bed instead of the hard ground.

--------------------------

Morning came all to quickly and I awoke to see my cloths were cleaned and mended sitting at the foot of my bed. I quickly changed back into my black traveling cloths and the Elven cloak I had received then made my way out of the castle and towards the Tents.

I ended up meeting Legolas and Gimli half way apparently they were on their way to see Merry and Pippin so I decided to join them. Besides I had really started to miss the little mischief makers.

As we walked Legolas began to sing which drew people attention. What an odd sight we must have been. A male elf singing songs, a Dwarf who was inspecting the city stonework and a half elf woman who wore men's clothing.

"There is some good stone-work here, but also some that is less good, and the streets could be better contrived. When Aragorn comes into his own, I shall offer him the service of stone wrights of the mountain, and we will make this town to be proud of." Gimli announced out of the blue.

"They need more gardens. The houses are dead, and there is too little here that grows and is glad. If Aragorn comes into his own, the people of the wood shall bring him birds that sing and trees that do not die" Legolas seemed to be competing with Gimli at this point.

I frowned they both had something to offer to Aragorn when he became king. All I had was the knowledge of the future and not a lot at that. Then an Idea came to me a slight smile spreading across my features. "I will offer him the knowledge of the future of medicines and diseases, of better crop production and advice of advanced civilizations in hopes that his kingdom will strive and overcome illness and poverty"

They both looked at me like I was insane but I just shrugged and walked on. I did not care any more how much I changed the future if I could save people's lives then I would.

Soon our path crossed with the man whom had saved me the other day. Legolas bowed an they spoke. The man before me was of Elven decent and a Prince as well. His name was Imrahil. We asked him if he knew where our short companions were and he agreed to take us to them.

He lead us to the house of healing where Pippin and Merry were at. It was a grand reunion and I was glad to see the two hobbits and to hear of their adventures.

That night we learned about the council's choice. The time had come for the last stand and in two days time we would set off for the final battle for middle earth where we would either succeed or die. So far everything had followed the story line I just hoped it would continue and they would win.

-----------------------------------------

-----------5 days later---------

The clashing of swords surrounded me. I had ran out of arrows a short while ago so now I stood, my sword drawn sending sparks flying as I defended myself and praying that Frodo would hurry up and get rid of the ring.

All of a sudden I heard the cry of the Eagles which drew my opponent's attention and allowed me to get the upper hand and slay him. The end was near and I for one was nearly jumping with joy. Spirits had risen with the Eagle's entrance but all of a sudden the grounds began to shake. The eruption of Mount Doom alerted us to the end of the war. "The realm of Sauron is ended! The ring-bearer has fulfilled his quest" Gandalf loudly announced.

The enemy's quick retreated was the final signal to the end of the war and a great hoop set out among our side. Gandalf quickly left to retrieve Sam and Frodo with the eagles. Once things had calmed down I began my search for the other members of the fellowship.

I had been wounded in battle across my abdomen but right now finding Legolas kept me from showing any signs of weakness. "Legolas?" I called as I searched through the swarms of men. Finally I found him. I walked towards him smiling "It's over..." He called as he and Gimli approached me.

"For us yes... just the venture home, a coronation and a wedding left" I smiled and then passed out. Being caught by Legolas.

-----------------------------------

AN Here ya go enjoy I'm working on the last chapters now... So have fun


	17. Interlude

AN I am very sorry everyone for my long delay! It has been pushing 2 years and my life has changed SOOO much. I am Happy to announce I got married over 6 months ago! To a wonderful man! He was an older brother of one of my Cadets. laughs the funny thing is I subconsciously made Legolas out to be a bit like him in Personality! I had liked him for a while before this story but when we meet I was 16/17 and he was 20/21. It felt like a HUGE age gap at the time but as I grew up and got older we got closer as friends and finally fell in LOVE! Yeah! Life throws a lot at you. I'm doing well. I'm in College and working a lot so I have been struggling to finish this off. I'm trying my hardest! I am caught on an ending though! I have 2 wonderful ideas and I can't decide which to pick. Give me a few more months and I'll have this story finished! Please be patient w/ me. I am trying I just need to figure out which ending to take… maybe I'll write both up… though they are BOTH happy endings they end the same but it's the route to take that has me puzzled. Alright well since I can't just post a Authors Note I better put SOMEHTHING here…

Chapter 17

Interlude

The world around me was pitch black. Everything felt wrong. Where was I? A soft giggle to my right startled me and I turned. Suddenly a bolt of color hit me. I saw myself as a 6 year old running around the new house chanting.

"Mommy! This place is soooo cool!" The little me smiled tugging on my mother's pant leg.

"Can we go out and play in the forest!" Mother just laughed shaking her head "It's not a forest Lisa just the back yard…"

A soft pout came from the little me "But it has trees and a creek and a pond it looks like a forest!" Mother just smiled "Alright but be careful going down the hill please Don hasn't finished the stairs yet"

The little me dashed out of the door. Everything faded and it was silent again. "Hello!" I yelled. Something must be wrong for this to be happening…

Yet again I heard a soft laugh come from beside me and I turned. I saw another flash of color and another scene appeared.

This time an 8 year old me came bounding down a flight of wooden stairs outside. I passed by an older man whom I knew to be my step father "hey Donny!"

Quickly and trotted down to stop by a beautifully collie puppy. "Hi Pasley!" Softly petting the puppy I dashed off towards the wood climbing slightly up a hill then climbing a tree.

I remembered this. I had spent all day pretending to be a princess waiting for her prince. I did this often enjoying the woods of our backyard.

I would play "hunter" or "Fisherwoman" or just imagine that I was exploring a new world.

Yet again the darkness came and I sighed. So much had changed since I was young. We had moved and nothing felt right. The new house we moved into had a woods but it wasn't the same I never went out there.

Suddenly I heard a voice call for me to my right. It was my mother softly calling. Her voice sounded dead and lost. This confused me she kept asking me to come back.

As I started to walk towards the voice another came from the other direction. It was Legolas. He was pleading that I come to him.

The voices called from both sides pleading with me. How could I choose? I loved them both was there no way to go to both?

AN

And this is where I leave you. This is the point I must choose which ending to write if not both. I am sorry everyone but I am having so much trouble with this choice!

To all my faithful readers FORGIVE ME FOR THE DELAY! I must beg for your forgiveness because I hate authors like me! Who do stuff like this… Please enjoy this story I hope to have it finished before my year anniversary with my husband in May!


	18. The Call of The Heart

AN Well I've made up my mind. The other one was just to out of character for who I am now and that decides what happens in my story. Please read and enjoy!

Chapter 18

The call of the heart

In the darkness two doors materialized. My heart broke when I saw them. I knew what these meant I had a chance to go home back to the life I once lived, back to my family.

But as I watched the door and heard mom's voice I realized that I had family behind both doors.

Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and the Hobbits were my family as well. How can I choose?

Slowly I sank to the ground. No matter what choice I made my heart would break.

Then it suddenly came to me. I had to go home. I had to be with the people I love. I got up and quickly made my way to the door before I could change my mind.

I swung it open and everything went dark again.

………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing I heard was my own voice. A low groan escaped me as the pain from the wound hit me full force.

"Shit" I growled moving slightly before a hand stopped me "Please lay still Miss you've been out for a long time." This voice was strange but I still didn't open my eyes.

Soon a very familiar set of foot steps came dashing in "Thank the Valor your alive!" Slowly I opened my eyes to see Legolas. He was smiling softly at me as he knelt down.

"We were all very worried about you Lisa" I gave a slight smile before letting a slight sob come from me.

He looked so concerned. I could see the question in his eyes as he reached out to comfort me. So I told him. I told him of the door ways and of the choice.

"If it pains you so much why did you stay" Though he sounded sincere I could hear the bitterness in his words. Startled I realized he thought I felt I made a mistake.

"Because I could not leave you behind my love, I would fade when I got home knowing that my absence had hurt you, if not killed you." I took a calming breath sighing.

"I will see her again though not for many years… But I will have you to keep me whole and sain." I yet again started to sit up and he helped me.

It was then that I took in my surroundings. I was back in the castle we had left from before the final battle. The stones and the scents were the same. Taking a slow breath I turned to Legolas.

"Where is everyone else? Please tell me they are alright" I pleaded. This was where the story would end. Had I changed it? Had I changed the outcome of who lived and who died?

"Everyone is fine the hobbits are currently celebrating as is the city but Gimli and Aragorn as well as I have been waiting on your awaking before joining the festivities."

Slightly puzzled as to why I quirked an eyebrow. "Why? I can understand why you my love would wait but why have they? They deserve to celebrate more so then most others. Our dangerous journey has finally come to an end!" Softly kissing my forehead he smiled.

"Because my love you are their family, without you who knows if we could have survived." Shaking my head slightly I gave a soft sigh before letting my eyes drift close.

"I am tired… Please tell them I am ok and all of you join in with the activities. I am here and getting better you all deserve to enjoy yourselves." With a soft yawn I turn slightly and drift off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

3rd Person

Legolas watched as Lisa fell back into a restful sleep. He had been so worried before she had been cold and her light was gone. They had all thought she was dead but the healer had told them that she was faintly holding onto life.

Her story upon waking had startled him. He was happy she was back but the idea that she might regret staying haunted him.

Slowly he made his way out of the healer's room and started his search to find Aragorn. The other members of the fellowship needed to know that the final member of their company was well on her way to recovering. Though they had stopped briefly they needed to finish making their way back to Rivendell.

At once he found Aragorn and Gimli standing near a wall in the dinning room, it was near dinner after all. "My brothers I bring good news" he sung happily.

Both men looked at Legolas like he was crazy for a moment before the shadows fell from their faces. They knew what the news was before he even spoke it. Lisa was alive and recovering.

Lisa had been such a large part of their group that the loss of her at the end would have been devastating.

This journey which so many people elves, dwarves and men alike had all thought no one who went would return. And all but one had. This was cause for another celebration. One that would have to be held off until they returned to Rivendell, so that the whole fellowship could be reunited.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Back to Lisa POV

I had woke up to silence. From the small whole in the wall that I took as a window I could tell it was either just after sunset or just before daybreak for the sky was turning a dull blackish blue color.

Slowly I sat up and noticed the pain from the wound was nearly gone. "Elven healing Pah" I muttered.

Lucky fools that they may be I appreciated the fact that I now joined their ranks. I could get use to the healing times.

Soon I was up and searching for my cloths. They had to be here somewhere… right? After searching for a good 10 minutes I let out a pathetic whine and went to the door.

Poking my head outside I looked around before exiting the room. If I remembered correctly my old room was down the hall 2 halls over and 4 rooms back.

My bare feet made not a sound as I quickly darted down the halls. As I approached the room I heard voices. One sounded much like Aragorn and the other like Legolas I guessed that this is where one or the other was staying.

I was in nothing but a shift so I decided against spying… for now and turned entering the room that was mine. Luckily no one else had claimed the room so I started searching this room for my belongings.

To my utter amazement my bag was sitting on the bed. Thanking what ever gods may hear me I dug through it and yet again found my BDU pants and black shirt.

After quickly changing I made my way towards the kitchens I was starving. To my surprise the kitchen was full of life. They were preparing breakfast. One of the cooks saw me and gasped. "Deary what are you doing out? And looking like tha!"

Watching the woman I realized I must look a fright. To my knowledge and what it felt like no one had bathed me since the battle and I had forgotten due to my hunger.

Blood was tangled into my hair and dirt was all over my face and arms. Though I now had on clean clothing even as an elf I must look like some dirty beggar.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I just woke up from battle and was hungry." The woman gawked but then something clicked "Ah you're the brave lady who fought among the men. Hum… I think we can make up something for you"

I blushed lightly but thanked her as she quickly darted around the room. She came back with some bread and butter as well as some meat that looked like ham. "Here eat this. Your departing breakfast will be served soon so this should calm your stomach until then"

After quickly eating the food and thanking her I made my way back towards the healers room. As I entered I saw an older lady darting around the room. "Where is she! The king will kill me if something has happened to her" She was chanting softly to herself.

"Ma'am is everything alright?" I questioned trying to be polite. The woman who I now realized was the soft voice from earlier nearly jumped out of her skin. I had easily forgotten how easily elves can creep up on people.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she yelped as she ran over to me. "Sorry I was a bit hungry…" I softly reassured her. "I am almost completely healed so please don't worry" But the woman would have none of it.

Quickly I was pushed back onto the cot like bed as she lifted my shirt to inspect the wound. The gash that had run down my shoulder and almost reached my breast had neatly scabbed over and was quickly healing over.

"Alright ma'am… then lets get you washed up. A nice bath will be appreciated before your long trip back to Rivendell I think" she muttered before escorting me back towards my room.

We passed a young girl and the healer asked her to summon a maid with my cloths now cleaned and repaired. With a quick nod the girl dashed off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

No matter how much I loved baths I had to be quick about this one. I had been informed by the maid that after a quick meal the remaining fellowship was to set off back towards Rivendell at top speeds.

A little worried about Frodo and Sam I quickly dressed dashing out of my room and towards the dinning room. The moment I entered I was ambushed by two hobbits and a dwarf.

"Your ALIVE your ALIVE" Pip chanted nearly strangling my waist to death. Softly smiling I bent down and kissed his head "Yes I'm fine just a we bit tired but to see Rivendell and Frodo again I would ride till I fell asleep on the saddle"

Pip and Merry nodded in agreement and Gimli just smiled his gruff smile. I got up quickly and grabbed some food from the table "Well what are we waiting for! I want to go see Frodo and Aragorn I know you're wanting to see Arwen" His now clean cheeks tinged pink but he nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

As we walked to the stables Legolas took my arm and pulled me a little behind the group. "Lisa are you sure your up to travel so soon"

I gave him a soft growl playfully and shook my head "Legolas I just traveled the whole of middle earth with you half the time I was hurt or something I think I can make it back to Rivendell on the back of a horse recovering from a wound just fine."

Playfully I smacked his arm before kissing him softly. He looked at me with worry but I just brushed it off "Come on Legolas please don't tell me your going to try to treat me as a delicate flower after ALL we've been through."

He seemed to think before shaking his head "No you're right but I'm going to keep a close eye on you." I conceded to that and we went on to catch up with the others.

As we approached the stables I quickly saw my beloved Aiden. He was snorting and pawing at the ground and I could tell he was as happy to see me as I was to see him.

"Ah my friend have you missed me? Were you worried? I am fine now and soon we will return to the realm of the elves and run with the wind at our backs" I whispered softly into his ear. He gave a soft snort.

It wasn't long before our party departed. Only Gimli, Pep, Merry, Legolas and I were in this group. Gandalf had gone ahead to Rivendell with Sam and Frodo. Pip was seated with Aragorn, Merry with me and Gimli was with Legolas.

Riding the larger horses we could quickly make our way back to Rivendell it would only be a weeks journey if we road most of the day and part of the night. With all of us worried about Frodo and Sam we planed to do just that.

AN

Alright here is the end of chapter 18. I am close to finishing the final chapter will be posted soon and then I will put up an epilogue. It is sad for me to see this story coming to a close but in turn a chapter in my life has closed as well and a new one has begun it only seems fitting that I finish off this story before I fully move on.


	19. At Long Last

A/N well were' drawing closer to the blue moon yet again. I promised I would finish this before that happened… I'm actually thinking I'll post the Ep up on the night of the blue moon so keep an eye out for it… Ironic non? smiles like my French? Anyways… here's the final real chapter of the story… ep will be up may 31st If I can wait that long.

And as always I don't own the LOTR only Lisa Smiles

Chapter 19

At Long Last

Three days, we had been traveling for three days sleeping only for a few short hours then up again and riding. Aiden was tired and he was an Elvin horse the poor horses that Legolas and Aragorn had command of were nearly dropping.

"Aragorn, I know we all want to get back and see Frodo, Sam and Gandalf but the horses will drop dead if we keep up this pace." I said reluctantly. I was still worried about my 'children'

Though it seemed to tear him apart Aragorn finally agreed to stop for more then three hours. After searching for nearly two more hours we found a nice spot to camp. It was on high ground, level and had some trees which was great considering it looked like rain tonight.

We quickly set up camp draping a thick tarp like blanket that we had received before our final departure between two trees for cover for us then another one between another set of trees for the horses. We put our gear below our tent and set the fire just outside between the two trees to protect not only us but the horses.

After settling in I walked over to Aiden running my hand along his now cooling flank.

"Come melon lets get you some water" I whisper him as I lead him to a small stream that flows by our campsite. "Let us get you a cool drink for all your hard work."

He playfully nudged my side pushing me towards the water "Not now my friend… though a bath sounds wonderful the water is cool and I do not want to get sick. Legolas would have my hide" a soft laugh behind me startled me.

"Of course I would… your already wounded, you being sick would be horrible" Legolas said as he emerged from the shadows with a sweet smile upon his handsome face.

I smile warmly walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist "I am healing just fine, all I have left is a tender scar that will always be there" With my words Legolas frowned shaking his head.

"I should have been there… I should have protected you" I let out a fierce growl getting angry at his words. "No, you were just where you were needed… I survived and I will be fine… if you would have been with me someone else could have died."

We continued our staring contest for minutes before he finally backed down "You are right as always… the fates have a reason for everything." I smirked "I'm always right… that is something you should know by now" He let out a low laugh shaking his head. "of course… of course."

Reaching up I pull a small strand of his hair "No worries my love." As I spoke and taunted him I had slipped my foot back and it dipped in the water. With a quick kick of my leg I splashed his shins.

Legolas sputtered before leaning down and splashing me. A quick water war commenced and by the end we were both drenched. I could hear Aiden snort as if saying 'wha! And I thought you said you didn't want a bath'. I let out a snicker before quickly removing my cloths and diving into the water in only my underclothes.

"What are you doing Lisa!" I could hear Legolas freaking out from the bank of the stream. It only came up to my waist while standing so I was sitting on the bottom "Bathing idiot, you already got me soaking wet might as well get the road grime off of me"

He was red and couldn't talk from the embarrassment. I just laughed and continued to use the silt on the bottom of the stream bed to clean my skin and hair. Soon I was clean and got out of the water darting behind Aiden to keep what was left of Legolas' dignity.

"I tend to forget how conservative you all are in this era still" He had his back turned to me but didn't answer "I am sorry Legolas… I didn't mean to embarrass you." He gave a quick nod before tossing my shirt and pants over Aiden to me.

After dressing quickly and pulling my hair up to keep my cloths dry we made our way back to camp. Aragorn gave us a devilish look but didn't say anything… Gimli on the other hand "Aiy where have YOU two been off to… and with Lisa com'en back all wet Hum?"

I just laughed and sat down in front of the warm fire unwrapping my hair and running my fingers through it next to the fire to dry it. Eventually it was dry and I braided it. We all quickly turned in to sleep to start another long hard day of riding.

11111111111111111222222222222222222222333333333333333333333333333

We would finally be at Rivendell in minutes. We had passed the first scout nearly three hours ago and now we could see the gates of the city looming ahead of us. We were all dangerously silent as we approached the city. I wasn't sure if it was from the excitement or weariness.

Soon we enter the city but didn't get very far before being ambushed by hordes of Elves praising our return. After nearly an hour we made it to the castle and dismounted our horses giving them to the stable hands.

Soon we found ourselves in Lord Elrond's court. "Welcome back my fellowship, I was saddened to hear of the loss of Bromir but his loss was not in vain for you succeeded in your venture and all came back safe and sound. The fellowship of nine that returned shall be remembered but the fallen one will be honored for eternity."

That was all he said before dismissing us and telling us where Frodo resided. We left quickly rushing to his room to see that he was still sound asleep. Same greeted us from beside his bed but didn't say much else.

"My little Sam you were so brave and loyal. I am very proud of you" I said as I kissed his forehead and saw the bit of food by the bed "Eat please… It would do no good for Frodo to wake up and see you dead of hunger" He gave me a nod and began to eat, though slowly and not a lot it was better then nothing.

I patted the little hobbit on the back then leaned down kissing Frodo's cheek before turning to the other. "Let us go and rest a bit… they will both be fine.. I am sure they will come get us when he wakes"

The others nodded agreeing before taking off in their own separate directions, the hobbits went towards the kitchens and Aragon to find his love. I on the other hand made my way towards the bedroom. The makeshift bath did me little good for I was filthy not even an hour into the next day of traveling because of the rain and mud.

Legolas started to follow me until he realized where I was heading. He quickly changed directions and went to I don't know where.

1111111111111122222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333

The days passed quickly and Frodo finally woke up, A huge celebration was through in our honor. We quickly left to attend Aragorn's wedding. Before I knew it we were at the dock to see Gandalf, Elrond and Frodo off. I Couldn't believe how fast life was going. Legolas assured me that time passed quickly for Elves and not to worry. It was strange but I knew soon I would see my family again. Legolas and I would stay on Middle Earth which was now just dubbed Earth. And I would watch people be born, grow old and die before my eyes. I just hoped I could find a way to make time stand still when I was reunited with my family, if only for a while.

AN

This is the end of the story… there will be an EP where I show the reunion but that's it. I hope you enjoyed it.


	20. Epilogue

AN Hello everyone. I know it has been forever since my last update. I really feel bad for that. Life has become hectic as a grown woman trying to pay bills, juggle school and a job and dealing with my husbands family. I have written this ep about 20 times but never could get it to sound right… so this is my final go no matter what it turns out to be I'm done… I want people to see what my mind has been playing for years. So please enjoy this and I will hopefully be rewriting the story slowly to make it… better…

Epilogue

The sound of Jodies echoed from the field only about thirty yards in front of me. Oh how I had missed the sound of this place. The dull thud of boots in nearly perfect sync was like an old lullaby that you barely remember from your childhood.

I saw nearly twenty short children marching around the old flight deck being led by a stout girl of seventeen. Her voice boomed and echoed over the flat ground echoing off of the metal buildings that surrounded the area. A smile crept onto my face as I watched her and her 'children'.

If you haven't guessed it by now the girl I was watching was me. Tonight was the last night she/I would see my 'children' before being carried off to my destiny. And tonight was also the first night I would see my family up close.

As the sun faded from the sky I turned and walked away. I had only a few more weeks to go before I could truly visit them. I had to wait until my mother got the letter. I could not mess with the time loop any more then I already had.

Legolas greeted me as I got back into the car that was parked around the block. "Are you alright?"

His voice held concern because he knew how hard it had been to stand in the background for the past seventeen years while I knew where my parents were located.

"Yes, it won't be long… I… I just have to wait a little more… that's all" but my voice held no conviction. It was killing me to stay so far away.

Over the years I had watched my family, guided them and protected them. In 1910 I was the nurse that helped deliver Lulu Fern Snow. In 1918 I was her second grade teacher and I was the nurse who delivered my grandmother, and my mother, and strangely enough my brother, sister and myself. I had plenty of time to get my nursing degree over the years.

I moved around with my family and changed my name and my looks a bit so I wouldn't be recognized. My hair was now shoulder length and white blonde with red tips. Legolas had his hair cut short and spiked. It looked different on him but he fit in much more with this time.

Right now our names were Aaron and Alara Brinkman. We had no children and I was a college student at the local University studying for my computer Graphics degree. In the past we had carried a variety of names but I always chose a name that was a member of my family.

We had decided to wait to have children because we never knew if something could be altered by the time loop. I didn't want my own children being my grandparents or something strange like that… Plus I wanted my mother to be able to spoil them rotten.

Months passed quickly and finally I knew that today was the day to see my mother. I had noticed her change in demeanor yesterday when I had went to her work to inquire about getting a house that was next door to hers.

She had smiled for the first time in months then broke down to tears when she saw me stating how much I looked like her daughter.

Legolas was a few feet behind me as I stood at the door. I was just looking at it the green paint was fresh, my step dad must have been working on the house to keep his mind off of me.

I rang the door bell after a moment and I could hear my parent's dogs barking. Mom yelled that she was coming after a moment and then she opened the door.

"Hello… um… Alara was it?"

I smile and nod "No, Um… Well I don't really know how to say this… Lisa, well um… Could you get you're husband perhaps and then I can just tell you both at once?"

My mother looked distraught and confused but nodded. She called down and soon my step dad came up.

After a few minutes they sat down and I smiled at them "Um… Hello Mum, Don… I uh… well that is to say, I know you just got the letter but I'm back?"

Mom blinked then blinked again before fainting, Don blinked then stood up walking over and encompassing me in a bear hug. I can't believe that the believed me so easily, but maybe it is because that I still look… mostly the same or maybe because I mentioned the letter who knows.

"Donny, you are squishing you're munchkin" I coughed out and he let me go. Mom woke up and I quickly gave her a hug "I missed you so much mum"

She just cried and held me. It was nearly an hour later before I got a chance to introduce them to their son-in-law Legolas. Mom nearly fainted again and Don eyed him critically.

"You don't mean Legolas from that movie do you?"

I just laughed and nodded "But the book came first Donny, and our adventure before that. The author was actually a wizard that stayed behind to tell the tail, they left me out because I didn't want to mess with the time loop that had been set up. That's why I wasn't in the book originally."

Don nodded and soon we had called everyone in the family to come over ASAP. Once everyone arrived I told them the story about my adventure and how much I missed everyone. No one left the house until four in the morning and that was amazing seeing as my grandmother never stayed up past midnight.

I was finally home, I was finally happy. I had everything I could ever dream of. I was Lisa again but we did a full name change and I was Lisa and Legolas was Legolas. He kept his name because of the books popularity.

Months flew by and then years. My sister had her first child named Trey and Legolas and I got married in front of my family. Sadly only a few short months later grandma fern died. But I knew that she died a happy woman, everyone she cared about was happy and safe. That is all she was waiting for.

Life went on and I enjoyed every second I got to spend with my family, what the years ahead have to hold I do not know yet. But this is MY story, the story of the tenth member of the Fellowship of the Ring.

AN

The END

Thank you for all of you who have read my story and stuck with me for all of the oh 4 years that it has been going. I hope you enjoyed it… I love you all!!!

Lisa


End file.
